A Change of Pace: Year 2
by Luna25684
Summary: Squeal to A Change of Pace: Year 1. Ivan, Peter and Edmund are back at Hogwarts for a new year. But this time, Lucy and Wendy has tagged along, though they are not the only new faces amongst the group. There's another, one who has come from far overseas. Not only that, but with this new year follows dark shadows that haunts Theodore's and Draco's past.
1. Prologue

**Summary** **: Kiku had once been able to see youkias, but then something happened that made him forget. Time. But with time, he will also begin to remember and surely began to see again. And when he does see, but doesn't understand the power awakening within himself, nor does he understand what he is seeing, who's there but his best friend Arthur to help him out of this mess?**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Harry Potter or any other anime/manga and book works mentioned. They all rightfully belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The sky was dark and all the creatures of the night roamed about under the mysterious moonlight.

Out of the darkness came two figures, one of a white haired man dressed in a blue guard uniform while the other was a dark haired teen clad in a black cloak. The man had his sword out and he slashed away the blood.

"Honestly," he said. "This place is too full of them." He sealed up his sword and stood by his master's side once more.

"They're everywhere Lisper," said the teen, eyes hidden behind his bangs and a frown on his face. "Not just here. You just have to get use to it."

"Yes, my Lord," the knight bowed.

"Besides, the only difference between here and England," the boy looked up, his blue eyes trained on the mansion before him, "is that Arthur knows."

A small creature with sky-blue flames and two white horns on its head poked itself out of the teen's black cloak. He studied the surrounding area with orange, serpent like eyes.

"And don't you dare cause anymore trouble for me," said the teen, pulling the guilty culprit out of his cloak and seating the blue creature on his shoulder. "Otherwise I'll hand you to over to Von or that Freak animal doctor and leave you there to become their next grand experiment."

"Master, you're too cruel," cried the small dragon, sounding like a cute, small child as white tears formed in his eyes. "It was only just a little bite. You didn't have to turn me back into this!"

"You ate it all. The whole thing- my raspberry ice-cream cake," the teen blankly pointed out to his sulking dragon, as he stepped into the Japanese mansion. The creatures at the door shook in cold fear of the dark powers radiating off of him.

"Master, I know that you are still angry about what happened in Paris, but you might want to keep it low," warned Lisper, glaring at the dragon thief before glancing back into the silently alluring woods. "You are attracting attention."

"I know," said the teen. "I apologize. It's been a while since I've been in my awakened form." He railed in his powers.

"Posing as a human sucks," complained the dragon.

"You liked it," the teen pointed out. "Lisper, send them back." The Teen's blue eyes grew bright with power at the order he had given.

"Yes, my lord," Lisper bowed and disappeared to carry out his master's orders.

The boy and his little dragon companion made their way around the mansion, the small youkais quickly moving out of their way.

"Who are you?" asked one of the bigger youkais, who were brave enough to stand in their path. "What do you want?"

His legs were shaking just as he held up the stick.

The small blue dragon on the teen's shoulder opened his mouth, but closed it once he heard the teen let out a laugh. The black haired youth walked right passed the youkai, petting his head along the way.

"I'm not a threat, so don't worry," he assured the frightened creature. "I only have some business with the master of this house. Once finished, I'll take my leave."

The teen came to a stop in front of the door and slide it open. He walked in and stood over the sleeping form of a black haired Japanese man.

The teen kneeled down and reached out a hand toward the man's head.

"What are you doing to Japan-sama!" one of the youkais shouted, coming to his master's rescue.

The teen sighed. "Dio, distract them," he ordered. "But don't kill them. He will need them later."

"Right," said Dio, jumping down. He smiled in happiness and opened his mouth.

"And don't you dare burn this mansion down like you did the last one."

He closed his mouth in disappointment. "Well then, what am I supposed to do in this form, damn it! At least return me to my true form, Master!"

"No, you'll destroy this place either way. Go fetch."

Dio pouted, but did as he was told and chased after the youkais, barring his fangs at them and sometimes threatening them by breathing out small amounts of blue flames from his mouth or showing them his sharp claws.

While he was playing tag with the youkais outside, the teen once again reached out his hand and touched Kiku's forehead. A blue light shone out upon contact and the teen's blue eyes glowed brightly.

The boy watched as two red marks appeared on Kiku's body; both on his chest and placed closely together. One was a heart surrounded by spider lilies. On top of it was a crown and under that crow were sakura flowers, some of its' petals falling over the heart. On one side of the crown rested a single Tsubaki flower. The other tattoo was just right below it, a little to the left. It was a black cross with a red rose in the middle and black wings steaming out from the back. Two black snakes wrapped themselves upward and toward the middle of the cross, their red eyes glowing like rubies.

The teen stared at that tattoos and his eyes changed to demonic red as chains slithered up the cross and wrapped itself around it. The heart tattoo faded away into Kiku's skin, but the chained cross remained present in black ink.

Once finished, the teen removed his hand from Kiku's head and back into his cloak before standing up.

"Honestly," he said, placing two card on the futon next to Kiku.

One was the red card of the Queen of Hearts while the other was black and while tarot card number IX, the words "The Hermit" written right below it. On the bottom of the card was Kiku's full name written in English, and the picture was of him dressed in a blue yukata with a white one covering his head. In his right hand, Kiku held a four squared lantern with white smoke coming off of it and surrounding him. Red strings fell out of the corners of the lantern, and in his left hand, Kiku held a brown wooden staff. A white cloth was tied about a fourth of the way down. The background was of a giant, pink sakura tree in full bloom and Kiku was standing right under it, its petals falling around him. There was a torii gate right in front of him and behind the tree, you could see a small glimpse of the rising sun.

"This should be Lucien's work," the teen continued. "But where is he now exactly? Not in Romania or New York, that's for sure! Geeze, these people. Disappearing whenever they feel like it." He rubbed his head in frustration.

"They're your relatives, Master," commented the blue dragon. "All thirteen of them."

"Eriol!" the teen spoke up. "Jack, and Mitsukuni-san are only in-laws."

"And you do the same thing too, you know. Disappear on us without a word and such."

He glared at the small dragon. "Shut up, Dio. Time to go, before that annoying battle freak Italian fines me."

Dio smiled shyly at his master's irritation as he bowed his head at the order. "Yes, Master."

And both disappeared into black shadows, leaving the place as quietly and peacefully as they had come.

* * *

 **Please leave comments in review!**


	2. Chapter 1: The BestWorst Birthday Ever

**Declaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Harry Potter or any other anime/manga and book works mentioned. They all rightfully belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Best/Worst Birthday Ever**

It was a gloomy morning. It was always gloomy in London, as it looked as though it could rain any minute now.

The blond child stepped up to the front lawn of a house and looked up at it, up to a specific window where he could see a white owl locked away in it's caged. He frowned with unhappiness before turning back.

"Hurry up, jerk," he said. "We don't have all day."

"Shut up, brat," said the blond man behind him, walking up and putting away his keys. "I'm coming."

"Geez, you're old," Peter crossed his arms and pouted, looking back at the house.

Arthur walked up to him and glared as he hit the boy on the head.

"Ouch!" Peter covered his head with his hands. "Jerk!" He glared at Arthur.

Arthur smirked and walked up to the door, Peter coming up behind him.

"Well? Ring the bell!" said Peter.

Arthur frowned, but did as Peter said. Soon, the door opened and the two were greeted by a smiling woman at the door, who asked them what they were here for and what she could do for them, though she was mostly addressing Arthur and eyeing Peter wearily.

Peter glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see Arthur smiled his usually, fake, business smile back at her, all the while using one hand to correct Peter's delinquent-like posture.

"Hello," he greeted her. "I'm here in regards to Mr. Harry Potter? May I come in?"

The minute he said that, Peter noticed that the woman's smile turned into a frowned and she turned around, calling for her husband.

Then, Peter saw the same man he'd met at the train station come up and stared at them nastily. He seemed to recognized Peter right away and took a scared step back.

"Y-you," he said. "W-want do you want?"

"Hello," Arthur repeated. "My name in Arthur Kirkland and I am here in regards to Mr. Harry Potter. I would like to take him for the day, if you don't mind?"

Peter's gaze shifted and he caught a glimpse of Harry and another boy in the back. He smiled and waved to him. Harry's face lit up in joy and happiness and he smiled back, waving as well.

"W-what are you going to do with him?" the man asked.

"Well, my little brother here," Arthur tagged on Peter's back, gaining back his attention as the boy looked up at the man with a frown on his face upon suddenly being pushed forward. "Would like to invite Mr. Potter to a party we are having at the house. Would it be alright if we take him for the day? I'll be sure to return him to you by say... 7 o'clock sharp."

Vernon frowned as he stared down at the smiling Arthur. Then, he turned around and called Harry over, sounding very nasty, in Peter's opinion.

Harry and the other boy walked over. "Hello sir," Harry said, politely.

Arthur smiled genuinely down at him. "Hello my boy," said Arthur, in a voice that made Peter a bit mad with jealousy, but tried his best not to act it as he saw Arthur pat Harry's head with affection. Then, the man turned his attention back to Vernon. "So, would it be already if I take him for the day?"

"He still has a lot of work to do," said Vernon, none too happily.

"Work?" Arthur questioned, acting all innocent when Peter knows he knew everything that's been going on here.

That's another thing that's made Peter really angry lately. Arthur had sent him away to Japan to stay with Kiku, who was to train him as a favor to Arthur, for the majority of the summer. Peter had only just came back about a week ago, and had finally been able to mail Ron and Hermione to find out that none of them were able to contact Harry. Peter had, after that, been trying to come to Harry's place many times, but each time he came, Arthur always caught up with him right before he could ring the doorbell and dragged him home. One time, Peter saw exactly what the family was doing to Harry and had wanted to help, but mean Arthur won't let him and instead, sent him home, where he was to be taught history of magic by Seamus and Dylan.

It wasn't boring or anything, but Peter was barely able to concentrate due to the fact that he was so angry at Arthur. But after a while, Ivan, who came from time to time (but later took off due to work, America, or Belarus), and the others made him come off it and he was able to enjoy the lesson, though he still could not forget what he saw. It took a lot for Peter to convince Arthur into this, and if the others had not helped him, it wouldn't have even worked out due to how busy Arthur was.

"Don't you mean chores?" Arthur corrected.

"Yes, yes," Vernon quickly covered up. "Chores."

"Oh… well, surely you can make an exception? Just for this once?"

"No-"

Vernon's answer was interrupted by a ringing sound coming from Arthur's pants pocket. Arthur flashed red and excused himself. He walked off toward their dark blue Ford Fiesta to take the call. Peter noticed that the woman seemed to be whispering something into her husband's ears, all the while eyeing Arthur. It was only to be expected though, as only very rich people were able to afford a cell phone. When Arthur came back, he didn't look too happy.

"Something wrong?" asked Peter, knowing that he was still a little ticked off from Alfred's visit and his blow with Ivan just two days prior to their coming here.

"Nothing," said Arthur. "It's just Parliament. It can wait."

Peter nodded, a bit relieved, and turned back.

"Parliament?" Vernon spoke up. "You work for the government? Are you a human?"

"Yes, I work for the British government," said Arthur, not answering the second question. Peter noticed that Vernon and Petunia's faces had gone quite pale. "Now, about Mr.-"

"Take him!" Vernon chuffed Harry at them and Peter caught Harry, who now stood in between him and Arthur. "Just make sure you come back with him, and no funny business, he has to come back to us."

Arthur smiled. "Of course," he said. "It's not as though I could take the child from you or anything. Since that would be bad, now wouldn't it?" He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, causing him to look up. The two adults paled when he said that. "Well then, good day." He tipped his hat at them before turning around.

Arthur removed his hand from Harry's shoulder and opened the door for the boys to go in.

"Thank you," said Harry, getting in.

Arthur smiled at him before going to his own door and opening it. But before he got in, Arthur suddenly looked toward one corner of the house and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you waiting for, Jerk, get in," said Peter, snapping Arthur out of his trace. "Honestly, you're getting old."

"Shut up, Brat," said Arthur. "And be more respectful to your elder, would you?" He got in front of the wheel and started the car.

"I'm guessing that you are Peter's older brother?" said Harry, from the back seat.

"Ah! How rude of me. I completely forgot to introduce myself." Arthur turned back and smiled at Harry, once more causing that strange feeling to coarse through his body. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, pleased to meet you, Mr. Harry Potter." He held out a hand and Harry shook it, replying back with a 'yes'. Then, Arthur turned back around and moved the car out and onto the main street.

While traveling, Peter began to tell Harry all about his summer in Japan, minus his training and certain topics related to the nations, of course. And he told Harry that he brought him a souvenir from aboard and couldn't wait to show it to him, that Ivan was also waiting for them at the house along with Edmund.

Finally, they turned into a small road lined with tall, green trees on both sides. The road was made of pavement and after a few twist among the leaves, they came toward two, grand black and gold gates. One of the gates, the one on the left, had the giant letter U engraved in the enlarged, round circle at the top. The second gate had the letter K, and Arthur drove toward the K gateway. They didn't have to stop the car at all, as the gate had opened itself to let the car pass right away.

After passing the gate, they had to drive through a few more trees before they saw a grand lawn decorated with white statues and red, white and blue roses lining up the road. The law had other green bushes, flowers, trees and tables decorating it, but there were still enough space left for a field big enough to play sports on. Harry also noticed that there seemed to be a maze on one side of the lawn, but it was hidden. The grand mansion, or was it a castle, seemed to be canceled by trees and there doesn't seem to be other houses around the place. It looked nice, peaceful, and isolated from the noises of the city.

Arthur drove around the white fountain and finally arrived under the hood of the three-story mansion. He parked the car and they all got out. Peter quickly ran up the flight of stairs, maybe nine to fifteen of them, and into the house, an excited smile on his face.

Arthur yelled after him for his lack of manners and his carefree attitude, one that the boy inherited from his mother, before smiling down at Harry. He then led the boy who lived up the steps and into the house.

The insides of the house looked like creamed gold due to the light reflecting off the glass lamps stuck to the walls, chandeliers hanging down and gold lining the place. Flags of different countries lined the upper walls and in the middle of the black and gold grand stairway, shaped like a spade, stood the flag of the United Kingdom. England's and Scotland's flag was next to it, followed by Wales and Ireland's respectively. There were others, but Harry only recognized America, Japan, France, Germany, and Spain's.

Under the stairs were another set of double doors under two pillars. Two small doors stood off to the side and black lanterns lined the wall. Two more doors stood off to the side, right before the stairs, and both led into another room.

While admiring the beauty of the place and trying to figure out the flags hanging about, Harry did not notice that Arthur was no longer beside him, but instead, was standing near the entrance, a smile on his face. He also did not notice the people creeping up on him, and due to that, Harry was very startled when he heard loud shouts of, "Surprise!" and found a candlelit cake right in front of his face.

Harry was shocked. It was Hermione, Ron, and their families. There were also Ivan, Edmund, four other children whom Harry had never met before, and a maid. The young maid looked to be in her teens. She had brown eyes and brown hair, separated into two pigtails and tied by a red ribbon. She wore a long, black maid's outfit with white apron in the front. The girl standing next to her also had brown eyes and hair, though hers was tied up to one side of her head, a bit curly at the bottom, and was held by a red tropical flower. The girl next to her and behind Edmund had blonde locks, blue eyes and fair skin, same as Edmund, and Harry concluded that she was Edmund's little sister. The boy next to Edmund's sister also had blond locks.

"Happy birthday, Harry," they all said.

"Make a wish Harry," said Ron.

Tears formed in Harry's eyes. "Everyone," he said.

"Now, there will be no crying today, Mr.!" Molly Weasley scold in a motherly fashion.

"Yeah, it's your birthday today, Harry, cheer up," said Hermione.

"You remembered," said Harry, whipping away his tears. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"If it's anyone you should thank, it should be Peter and his family," said Ron. "He's the one who invited us here for this and all."

Harry turned to Peter and smiled at him. "Thanks, Peter," he said.

Peter smiled. "You're welcome," he said. "Now, make a wish and let's cut the cake!"

"You have a real sweet tooth there, _Piter_ ," Ivan commented.

Harry smiled and blew the candles out after making a wish.

Peter pouted. "It's okay, isn't it? I'm a child, after all."

"Peter, why don't you take Harry and the others outside or show them around for a bit while we prepare the dining room for lunch?" Michelle suggested.

Peter frowned. "Okay," he said, but then brightened up and turned back to Harry. "So, you guys want to play some games indoor or do you want to go outside for a bit of fresh air?"

"I want to play Quidditch," said Ron.

"Yeah," Fred agreed.

"We even brought our brooms and everything too," George added.

"And the yard is big enough for a game," the both said at the same time, their eyes sparking.

Harry looked excited for that, so Peter said, "All right."

"But we'll have to play a little after lunch," said Ivan.

The others nodded in understanding.

Harry frowned. "But I don't have my broom with me, though," he realized.

Peter smiled. "Don't worry about that," he assured him, placing a hand on Harry's slouched shoulder. "I'll take care of it. I'm sure there's some brooms lying around here. I think uncle Alistair brought some… I'll look for it after lunch. For now, you want to go outside or play chess or something inside?"

"Chess!" Ron shouted out, excited as he pointed to Edmund. "I want a rematch."

"Alright," Edmund shrugged and walked off, the others following after him.

Edmund led everyone into a grand living room. The room had a crystal chandelier in the middle of the room and the ceiling was painted with Catholic designs. White doors lined with gold opened out onto the yard, light blue curtains outlining it. On one side of the room was a beautiful grand piano in white and gold, while white and creamed colored green chairs, couches and brown tables filled the room.

Edmund walked over to one of the tables, where a chessboard waited for them. Ron followed after him, the twins with him as Percy had gone to help the adults set up the table. The twins think that it's more to the fact that he seemed to want to be closer to the young maid though.

While the boys went to watch the match, the girls were making small souvenirs off to the side and Ivan had gone over to the piano and began to play a song, at first, a birthday song for Harry, then a new song to calm and relax the people in the room.

After a few moments of Ron trying to find a way out before admitting defeat, Michelle and Percy came in to announce that lunch was ready and they led everyone over to the grand dining room.

There was a grand table with about twenty chairs seated around it, the food all on the table and the cake in the middle of it all. Harry was led to sit at the head of the table and he protested a bit, saying that Arthur, as the man of the house, should be the one to sit there, but Arthur said that he was fine where he was, which was toward the end of the table.

On either side of Harry sat Hermione and Ron, followed by Ginny and Peter, then Wendy and Lucy, Edmund opposite from Ivan, and finally, Eustace and Percy after Edmund, and the Weasley twins sitting next to each other after Ivan. Their parents sat next to them, Michelle next to Molly, while Arthur sat across from her, with Hermione's parents.

After dessert, Harry got to open his presents. Ron and his family gave Harry more knitted sweaters and clothings while Hermione got him a new book. Ivan gave Harry a snow globe while the girls gave him birthday cards that they had made. Peter and the boys gave him a stick figure each, though Peter's came all the way from Japan while Edmund and Eustace was something they made by hand.

After that, everyone went outside for tea while the kids played Quidditch. Harry noticed that the back of the mansion had a grand river big enough to fit a ship and that there were more trees there. thus, they opt to playing in the front lawn, and Arthur assured them that no one will see them flying on their brooms, as there was no other houses close enough to witness any such things.

Since Ginny wasn't allowed to play, she sat down with her mother, Hermione's mother, Michelle and the other girls to play around with clay and create other survivors to take home later. Spending time with each other, the girls seemed to be bonding well.

Arthur sat with the men, and Percy, who refused to play, and they started talking about politics while sipping tea.

Eustace was getting his first flying lesson with Edmund before joining the game. On one team, George played chaser while Fred stayed Beater and Harry Seeker. Ron filled in for the position of Keeper. On the other side were Edmund as Seeker, Peter as Beater, Eustace as Chaser and Ivan as Keeper. Eustace wasn't so sure about being Chaser, but ended up getting the hang of it quickly, and Ivan seemed to be a bit bored at the fact that he wasn't allowed in on the action very much, but he didn't seemed to mind watching all that much either though.

Down on the ground, Hermione's parents kept becoming worried about what was going on up in the air, but the others had to assure them that it was fine. Arthur said that his older brother left some healing potion for him and he could go get them later, should there be a need for it.

The boys played three rounds of the game before stopping and coming back down for some tea and snacks. Edmund ended up scoring only once, on the second game, so Harry's team won. However, Harry still praised Edmund for his excellent job and the great game he provided, saying that it was a close call between them. When the twins joked about Edmund becoming Slytherin's Seeker and giving them a challenge, Edmund once again assured them that he was not into that, so there won't be a need for them to worry about it as long as no one said anything to anyone outside their group.

After Quidditch, the children went inside for a swim and Ron and the others were wowed by the fact that the family had an indoor swimming pool. The boys changed in Peter's sea blue room while the girls went into Wendy's pink room.

They played in the pool for about an hour before they were told to come out before they catch a cold.

After the pool, the children decided to play hide and go seek before they return home while the adults sat down to talk some more. Arthur warned them not to go over to the west wing or through the doors under the grand stairway out in the front.

Edmund ended up being the one who had to count and the children scattered away to find a good hiding place while he counted to a hundred.

Harry ran all over the place, looking for a good place to hide. In the end, he ended up meeting up with Ron and Hermione in front of the stairs just as Edmund almost finished counting. The three looked at each other, and then toward one of the doors under the stairs. Both Ron and Harry ran for one of them, but Hermione pulled them back, asking if they were crazy, for they knew that Arthur had already forbidden them from going there. Ron and Harry bought up their adventure at Hogwarts last year, and Hermione finally gave in.

The three tied for each door, Hermione going for the one in the middle. Turned out, all of them were locked except for the one on the left, the one Harry went to. All of them filed into that door just as Edmund started the hunt.

Harry quickly closed the door and pressed his ears to it to listen. Suddenly, fire lit up on the torches, startling the children a bit. The torches lined the walls and followed the twisted stone steps all the way down. The three children looked at each other for a moment before walking down the path.

"Maybe we could fine a way out of here and no one will know we've been down here," said Harry. The other two nodded in agreement.

As the children walked down the narrow stone steps and Harry filed them them in on what's been happening to him over the summer, they missed the smiling dark shadow of a man with a bowtie as he disappeared into the darkness of the light.

The children finally made it to the end of the stair only to be met with a long hallway, though they walls were no longer lit with torches and were replaced by flower lamps instead.

"Try the doors?" Ron suggested, glancing at all the doors lining the walls of the seemingly endless hallway.

Harry and Hermione nodded and all of them got to work on trying to open one of the doors. All of them were locked, but once again, Harry found an unlocked door right next to the wall at the end of the hallway, a wall with a red curtain falling down half way from the top, seeming to be covering something.

All three went into the room in hopes of finally a way out. Once they were all in, the door suddenly closed on them, startling the children.

"Okay," said Ron. "That was creepy." He moved closer to Harry, seeming quite frightened.

"Harry, Ron, look," said Hermione, pointing to the front.

The boys looked to where Hermione was pointing only to find a giant painting of Arthur, or someone who looked very much like Arthur, dressed in a red, old-fashioned European clothing completed with a black hat decorated with white feathers, red rosses, and gold strings. He was sitting on a red chair lined with gold. On his left stood an old, light brown globe of the world, held up by a darker brown wood. Behind him was a dark red curtain lined with gold and on the other side stood a small table with red roses in a white vase decorated on top of it. Standing next to him, with their hands on his lap, were two boys who looked identical to each other- except one of them had purple eyes and a bit of a curly hair at the end while the other one, the one next to the globe, had blue eyes and straight, shorter cut blond hair. The two were dressed similarly, with short black pants, white dress shirts with red ribbons tied around the collar, and black vests. However, one of them, the purple haired one, had a white stuffed bear in his hand while the other, cheerier boy had a small rabbit sitting on his shoulder.

The children walked up to it and stood right in front of the painting.

"Sure looks similar," Ron commented.

"Maybe it's his ancestor," Harry said.

"Hmm," said Hermione, leaning in for a better look. "The year 1692… how interesting. Arthur Kirkland and his two charges Alfred and Matthew..."

"Careful Hermione," said Harry. "You might fall-" Harry never finished, as Hermione suddenly felt as though something pushed her from behind, and she fell first first toward the painting.

Harry and Ron reached out for her, but Hermione hit the painting first and suddenly, it pushed inward and she found herself halfway in a blue living room.

"I think Hermione found us our way out," said Harry.

He helped Hermione up and the three stepped into the blue living room. Once all three of them passed through, the painting turned itself back and closed, revealing the back painting to be of Arthur, Michelle, Wendy, and Peter.

The setting looked the same, and so was the red and gold chair. However, instead of an old glob of the world, a more modern version was placed on top of the dark brown table, which switched to stand on the left side of the chair, next to the beautiful vase filled with blue roses. Also, instead of Arthur sitting on the red chair, Michelle was the one sitting, and on her lap was Wendy, both of them in formal dresses. Michelle wore a sky blue English dress that reached past her knee while Wendy wore a rose pink English dress that reached her knee. While Wendy's hair stayed the same, Michelle's was donned up to look like an English lady and was decorated with white lace and blue roses. The two females also wore a gold and blue necklace and a bracelet on one of their arms. Standing next to the chair was Arthur, dressed in a green suit. He had one hand reaching across the chair, his black cane leaning on the armchair for quick grab, while the other one was placed proudly on Peter's shoulder. Peter stood in front of Arthur and across from Wendy, dressed in a blue suit and brown straw hat tied by a white and blue-striped ribbon. Peter had a similar ribbon tied around his neck collar, except it was blue instead of red like the two before him. Also, just like the children before them, the two held an animal in their arms. Peter was holding onto a smaller, dark brown bear while Wendy held a white rabbit on her lap. The rabbit was a lot bigger then the one the other boy had on his shoulder.

"Hey," Hermione spoke up. "Arthur is Peter's older brother while Michelle is Wendy's sister, right?"

"Yeah, that's what they said," Ron answered. "Though I don't think Michelle's related to them, so maybe not Wendy's sister."

"I think that Peter also said that his father's name was also Arthur…?" Harry put in, causing Hermione to turn sharply toward him. "Right Ron? I don't really remember much of what he said on the train. It's almost been about a year now, since that day we first met."

"Wait," Hermione interrupted. "What?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "I think he said something about his three uncles and his older brother, Alfred, who lives in America after he disowned their father and moved out. Or something like that."

"Alfred?" Hermione thought back to the name on the other portrait, but quickly shook her head. "Did he ever mention Arthur as his older brother?"

"Sure. He did. I think?" Ron looked to Harry in confusion, asking for his opinion.

"But I don't think he ever mentioned his father by name," Harry thought back. "He just called him and Arthur the Jerk. Maybe that's why I was confused." He shrugged. "But why did you ask?"

Hermione looked back at the painting. "Don't you see it?" she asked. "This painting and the one before it!"

"Yeah? What about it?" Ron asked.

"It's almost as if they're a family," she answered. "Yet it seems impossible, if the last picture we saw was anything to go by."

"Maybe their just siblings," said Harry.

"But the name! Alfred and Matthew! Alfred, Peter's older brother!"

"Maybe the painting was just fake? It could be... I don't know, Arthur with his charges dressed in older times?"

"But the year was 1692, Harry!"

"Maybe it's fake, Hermione," said Ron.

Harry nodded. "And Peter never mentioned Michelle as his older sister. Not to mention, she has a different last name than the three of them," he pointed out.

"Though Peter did say that Wendy is his younger sister by a year," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry, thinking. "And I've just noticed something, now that you've pointed it out."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Michelle." He looked up at them.

"What about Michelle?" Hermione questioned.

"She speaks French."

"Yeah, and…?" Ron said.

"Ron, don't you remember what Peter said? He said that his mother was of French origin."

Ron's eyes widened. "No way." He looked back at the painting and then at Harry. "But they're really young though! It can't be, it just can't be!"

"That's true… maybe it's just a coincidence?"

The three studied the painting for a moment before the door finally cracked opened and in came Peter.

"Oh!" he said, once he saw him. "Found you." He walked up to them. "So this is where you've been hiding." He looked up at the painting. "Ah… I remember that… it was so hard for me to smile with the jerk so close to me and so demanding… We almost had a fight breaking out… Anyways." He shook his head and looked back at the three. "It's almost time to leave, so…"

"Ah, right," said Harry, looking a little uncomfortable as he glanced up at Ron and Hermione.

Peter nodded. "The others are waiting for us at the front door. Come on."

"Peter," Hermione spoke up, stopping Peter and causing him to turn back around.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

Hermione looked conflicted, but finally asked, "What's your father's name?"

Peter raised both his eyebrows this time, before glancing up at the painting. Finally, he returned his gaze to the three and replied, "Oliver Kirkland." He tried his hardest not to cling and act natural when he said that name. Though deep down, he really hoped and prayed that Oliver had not heard him behind that red curtain.

"Oh," said Hermione.

"Why did you want to know?"

"I was just wondering where he was," she replied. "Where all your uncles are."

"They're at Parliament," he answered. "They're very busy, and the Jerk was the only one able to baby-sit today, though he has to go back soon, so…"

"Right," said Hermione, noticing that he refuses to talk about the paining as they followed Peter out and back to the entrance room, which was a ways away from the west wing.

Once the three realized that they'd been in the west wing, they looked at each other and then at Peter's back, wondering if he'll tell on them and feeling scared of what will happen to them enough for Hermione to fear asking about the painting. But the silence was also quite unnerving.

Finally, they came to the entrance room, where the others waited for them.

"Oh, there they are!" said Ginny, upon spotting them. "Peter's found them!"

"Where were they, Pete?" asked Edmund. "I couldn't find them at all."

"You just weren't looking hard enough," said Peter, smiling back at him and tactfully avoided answering his first question.

After that, they said their goodbyes and the Granger, Harry, Peter and Arthur walked down to the cars for their departure while the Weasleys used floo power that Michelle provided.

* * *

Sitting in the back seat, Harry felt uncomfortable and kept looking at Peter, wondering when he'd drop the bomb and tell Arthur where he found them, but Peter never did.

Finally, they came to a stop in front of the Dudley's house and Harry got off.

"I know you don't want to come back here, lad," said Arthur. "But it is necessary that you come back." He glanced off toward the side of the house, apparently seeing something that Harry could not see.

"I really wish we could help you more than this, Harry," said Peter. "I do, but-"

"That's okay, Peter," Harry interrupted, seeing the genuinely concerned look on Peter's face. "What you did for me today was more than what I could ever ask for. So thank you," he said. "I had a really great time, really."

Peter and Arthur smiled at him before going up to the door and ringing the doorbell. Vernon answered the door and quickly pulled Harry back into the house. Arthur barely had enough time to hand the bag of gifts over to Harry, who took it and held it tightly pressed to his chest.

After a few exchange of words, to which Arthur revealed that he knew of Mr. Mason and that the man had told him of today's dinner, Arthur told Harry to be careful with his presents, since they've been enchanted and all, before he and Peter left.

Harry was truly grateful for what Arthur did, because now the Dudley's wouldn't dear to take his gifts away from him. Although, what Arthur said wasn't a completely lie, as the action figures Harry had received was actually enchanted and could move about, just not talk or do anything else. But other than that, they understood orders and only follows Harry's words.

* * *

"That was professor Snape, wasn't it?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Arthur replied.

"Did he try to follow us?"

"He did. But since our place is enhanced and the barrier is constantly up, he got lost in the woods."

Peter laughed. "Think he'll tell Professor Dumbledore?"

"Most likely... I think Alistair will have to stay away from Hogwarts for a while... And with Gilbert back and all that..." he clinged. "Ahh... the work will never get done, I should just have an office at Newgate prison or something..."

"... So, you're going to Parliament now, Jerk?" Peter questioned as Arthur pull out.

"After I drop you off at home," Arthur replied. "Dylan and Seamus cannot handle all the work alone, and Alistair's meeting with the BTT later tonight, so..."

"…About Oliver-"

"It's fine," said Arthur. "I already got ride of his shadow."

Peter frowned and looked out the window. "So, when are you and Ivan leaving for Japan?"

"You're not coming with us," said Arthur, pointedly. "If I see you in that meeting room-"

"I know, I know. I was just asking." He looked back at Arthur.

"I think the day after tomorrow," Arthur replied. "That'll give me at least one day to settle in. That is, if nothing comes up and causes me to be delayed. I honestly don't want to be on a plane that long and then suddenly, right after I get off, have to sit through all that uselessness and headaches."

"Then teleport, or use a gate," said Peter.

"If I did that, the barrier would weaken," Arthur argued back. "No, I'll try to be as salute and normal-" Arthur glared at the laugh Peter let out, "as possible."

"Exactly what is normal about our family, or our existence, for that matter? Stop making such lame excuses, Jerk, you know that there's nothing holding you back."

Arthur sighed. "Actually, there is. And that is why I can't move as freely as I like. As Arthur Kirkland or as England."

"Hmm," Peter crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat as a black cat with gray eyes stared after them from its place on the sidewalk.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, following, and favoriting this story. I really appreciate it.**

 **But seriously, REVIEW if you want a quickler update. I need to know what you guys think.**

 **Who do you think the cat is?**


	3. Chapter 2: The Incident

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I had writers block and too many other ideas flooded into my head, if anyone hadn't noticed.**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia, or any other works that shows up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Incident**

Japan sat at his table, reading over the letter in his hand and thinking about it. The other youkais sat off to the side and waited for his command, but Japan stayed silent. Then, he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ringing.

Japan got up, motioning with his hand for the youkai to stay put while he went to answer the door instead, remembering that there was no way anyone at the door would be able to see the invisible creatures most thought were a myth that does not exist. Unless of course, that person was England. And speaking of England...

Japan walked up to the door and slide it opened only to find Taiwan standing in front of him. Taiwan smiled and Japan, shocked, noticed the suitcase in her hand.

"Hello Mr. Japan," said Taiwan, smiling. "May I come in."

"Oh," Japan snapped out of his shock. "O-of course." He opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Taiwan come in from the pouring rain.

Once in, Japan closed the door and walked over to help Taiwan with her bag. He then showed her to the dinning rom and the two sat down, Japan pouring her some tea.

"So, what brings you here, Taiwan-chan?" he questioned.

Taiwan took the tea cup and replied, "Mei-chan is fine Kiku-san. I'm not here to talk about politics or as my nation self. I'm here as Xiao Mei. Wang Xiao Mei, a person, not a nation's personification."

Japan blushed at the implication and said, "Oh." His eyes trailed off to her luggage. "And your suitcase?"

Taiwan put down her tea cup and blushed, her eyes looking away in embarrassment. "I was hopping you would allow me accommodations here for the night," she answered. "I'll leave tomorrow afternoon."

Japan studied her for a moment, knowing full well that before today, Taiwan had been staying at a hotel while waiting for the conference to start. And knowing her and how close she was to him, geographically and- Japan blushed as many do not know of this and the two rarely talked about it- intimately, he suspected that she may have had planned to fly back after the meeting had ended, but had changed her agenda after she had noticed his odd behavior at the world meeting today.

Japan silently sipped his tea, his gaze solely set on Taiwan. Thinking back to the meeting, he looked down at the letter before the image of England's back once again appeared in his mind. Why had he not approach the man? And why was it that every time the two tried to speak with each other, someone else had to always come in between them? Now Japan finally knew the full force of America's complex in regards to England, and finally understood why Prussia seemed so amused by it yet also so fearful of it. After all, after being bombed back that much just for greasing London, anyone would become unnerved and traumatized by it. Even Japan himself was prudent when it came to negotiations with the western nation.

Japan turned his gaze away from his back and closed his eyes to help banish the unhappy thought, not wishing to worry Taiwan many more than she had been when the attack had started and had rendered him flat on the ground for her to find.

The two personifications sat in prolonged silence, not knowing what to say to each other after all that had happened between them during and after World War II. Japan continued to stare at the Chinese girl until she took notice and he informed her that she could use her old room. Taiwan, blushing, got up and went to put her suitcase away in the sakura decorated bedroom which she had occupied when she was staying with Japan.

* * *

Taiwan sat in the hot spring later that night and thought back to the world conference earlier in the day.

At the meeting, she had been noticing how Japan seemed to fidget ever so often, and sometimes, his eyes would just turn pale while staring off somewhere or at nothing but air. Rarely, he would even trip at nothing or turn away and speed walk as if running from something when in truth, there was nothing there. Or at least, to most people it appeared as though nothing was there, but Taiwan, though not gifted with the ability of sight yet still held true to supernatural believes just as much as Hong Kong, knew that Japan must've seen something that had scared him tremendously. Which was a little strange, considering the fact that she knew he lost his sight after he'd been nuked into practical oblivion. Thinking about it now still causes anger to course though Xiao-Mei's vains and make her want to leash out and strangle that arrogent blond nation across the Pacific Ocean despite their current diplomatic relationship.

Taiwan sighed to banish the negative thought and went back to her original topic. Not only had she noticed that Japan had started to 'see' again, but she also noticed that he blinked a few times when he saw England, Norway, and Romania, and had even backed away with frightened gasped when Russia showed up to talk with England.

Throughout the meeting, Japan had been quite and always kept his head down, but constantly glanced up at England now and again. Taiwan suspected that Japan wanted to talk with him, and that had made her a bit jealous.

And speaking of England, Taiwan noticed that the man was also giving Japan weird looks as well, and she was not the only on, as America quickly took note as well, followed by Russia and then everyone else joined the parade. After that, France became playful and ever since hearing the man's perverted words and England's frantic reactions, America and Taiwan had gone out of their way to make sure that the two didn't have a chance to stay alone together longer than necessary.

But for whatever reason since last year, Russia seemed to be siding with England more despite their diplomatic relationship, and he even helped to drag America off to give them space. But lucky, the Nordics came in and made England cautious of his actions. Why, Taiwan didn't know, but she didn't care since those matters were between the European nations and not her. As it was, Taiwan wanted nothing to do with them anyways, especially England. Considering what he has already done, she'd rather stay as far away from him as possible, and really prefer that Japan does the same.

Coming to the end of her thought, her resolved made to help Japan and keep company until her time was up, Taiwan stood up and walked out of the bath to meet Japan for dinner and later retire for the night.

* * *

Japan sat in his room, a lone lantern lit to provide him light as he read over the mysterious letter he had received from a brown owl earlier that morning.

Japan sighed. Waking up four days ago, he had found two cards next to him. One of the cards was something that Japan verge reorganization of as a card from a deck of western card game that America- or was it one of the western nations? Prophase Portugal?- had shown and tried to teach him how to play once.

The card was a red Queen of Hearts, but instead of the picture of the queen, there was only the red picture of the same tattoo marked on Japan's body- which he later found when he went for a bath and tried to scrub his back, finding the tattoo on the back of his right shoulder while another tattoo of a black cross overlaid his heart.

The other card was something Japan had never seen before, but thought that Romania may have dropped something like it once, but had quickly picked it back up and pocked it and walked off before Japan could fully analyze it or question him about it.

The card was entirely black with only white lines drawn around the edges and at the back as though it was a magic circle of a sort. At the top of the card was the Roman number IX while the bottom held the English scripted word "The Hermit" on it. And in between them was a picture of Japan in a blue yukata and another white one adoring his head as though he was a priest.

In the picture, the smiling Japan held a brown stick that carried a lit squared lantern in his right hand. A long white cloth was tied about a fourth of the way down the staff, and red ornements hang from the four corners of the lantern, making it appeared as though it was a Chinese lantern instead of a Japanese one. The white smoke coming off of the top of the lantern surrounded Japan and gave him somewhat of a dark, mysterious and mystic feel.

The background of the picture was, unsurprisingly, of a giant sakura three in full bloom and falling around him. Additionally, he was standing under a torii gate and, despite the scenery being night, there was a small picturing of the rising sun peaking out from behind the tree. Looking at the card again, Japan found that the words stirred at his thoughts, and he contempt on it for a while before somewhat agreeing with it.

Also accompanied with his habitual rising was the abrupt realization that he had awoken with what England would call 'the sight' when he'd seen his unknown house guests walking around the place. Japan had, expectedly, no idea why this was suddenly happening to him, but after finally calming down enough to listen to the stories of his residential youkais, he found that someone had come in the night and had intentionally done this to him. Japan had no idea who the person was, but he was bound to find out and ask the man why he'd done what he did, and there was only one person whom he could think of to ask for help with this.

Since the world meeting was coming up in only four days time, Japan had hoped to be able to talk with England and sort this out, but for some reason, everyone seemed bent on not letting them be alone together. And now Taiwan was at his house, preventing Japan from phoning England and inviting him over for tea and a talk. But then again, considering how clingy both Russia and America seemed to be with the man, Japan doubted that he would be able to make it tonight. Besides, France's words still rang in his ears and always caused Japan to blush every time he thought about it.

No, England would not be coming anytime soon, but Japan had to make sure to talk to him sometime later though. Preferably before the admission deadline to Hogwarts is called.

Tired from the day's events and not wanting to think about it anymore, Japan folded the letter away and turned to his futon. He was about to blow out the light when a scream broke out through the silence of the night.

Japan's eyes widened once his brain registered that the scream belonged to Taiwan, and he quickly took hold of his Katana and swiftly slide the door open, almost breaking it with the force he'd unconsciously put into it. Not even stopping to think, Japan took a step and suddenly found himself in front of the scared and shocked Xiao-Mei, who was standing only a few feet away from the decorative screen door, her body shaking in fear at the dark creature in front of her.

Without thinking or even stopping to question how he'd suddenly appeared in front of Xiao-Mei in such a sort amount of time, Kiku took out his sword and attacked the monster in front of him.

The beast countered back with his sharp, blade-like hands, and Japan could hear one of the youkais telling him that this monster was powerful, evil and likes feeding on the flesh of females. Just hearing that had made Kiku's eyes darkened as he unknowingly leaked off an enormous amount of killing intent and power enough to knock Xiao-Mei and the other youkais a few yards away. His power was so great that it caused a small wind storm to emerged around him as kiku glared the creature down, freezing him in place while preparing for his next attack.

Taking one step forward, his eyes never straying from the evil youkai, and before his foot could touch back on the ground, Japan was right above the shocked monster's head, his katana raised. Kiku brought the blade down with full force and sliced the youkai in half before he touched the ground, landing smoothly despite the height. Turning away, Kiku closed his eyes, sealed up his cleaned blade, and slowly walked back just as the evil youkais' form broke into two and blood gushed out of his wound.

Once the painful cry reached his ears, Kiku opened his eyes and walked over to Xiao-Mei's unconscious form. He picked her head up and noticed that she was bleeding. Kiku was crestfallen at the fact that, instead of becoming hurt by the monster, it had been him who had injured her. Kiku kissed Xiao-Mei's head and tried to hold in his tears as he thought of the destructiveness of his uncontrolled powers and what it had done to his beloved once more.

Looking around now, Kiku finally noticed the result of his power outburst and saw that, not only was Xiao-Mei hunt and unconscious, but so where every other youkais who had been knocked away by the mere force of his uncontrolled powers that Kiku had unconsciously released. Not only that, but it seemed that Kiku had managed to destroy a good portion of his own home during the fight as well.

Looking back down at Xiao-Mei, Kiku picked her up bridal style and walked over to the part of the house that was not in ruins so he could lay her down and bandage her wound. Though he didn't show it as he was a trained soilder and once noble samurai, if not still so, but during his small walk, Kiku was relieved to find that some youkais were making their way back up on their feet again, though a little wobbly, and was helping others come to as well.

Once he made it into the house, Kiku found a place to lay Xiao-Mei down and went in search for medical supplies, if not something to wrap her wounded head with and stop the bleeding. Lucky, the kitchen and living room survived, as Kiku came back with a medical kit to find that other youkais were also sitting in the room.

The minute he re-entered, they all looked at him and Kiku smiled as he went over to Xiao-Mei and began to clean and cover her wound. After that, he went to help the other youkais to show that he had not forsaken them and was extremely greatful that they all survived with only injuries and no additional, unnecessary casualties.

Once he'd gotten that message across and seemed to have lessened the fear within the other youkais in regards to himself, Japan stood up and made his way to the phone, his face grime and serious once his back was turned to them.

It was time he spoke with England.

* * *

Japan stood at the airport with his suitcase beside him and England standing next to him. His ticket and boarding pass was in his hand as the two made their way to check in.

It had been two days since that incident, and after the phone call, Japan found England- very much sober despite the fact that Japan knew he had been out with America, Russia, Prussia, and other european nations who were scheduled to depart the day after the meeting- ringing his doorbell not a minute after he had put down the phone.

For once, the man looked serious as he asked Japan what was wrong, as Japan had only asked him to come and said that it was urgent and must be settled before the night was over, if he didn't mind. Apparently he didn't, as the man had shown up right away as if expecting the worse, and since it was England, he probably had expected the worse when he heard the urgency and desperation laced with sadness in Japan's voice.

Japan remembered that he had led the Englishman into a room and began to tell him of what had been happening to him, to which the western nation appeared to have not been surprised about, as he merely took the two cards and raised an eyebrow at it, a look of found nostalgia in his twinkling old, green eyes. Japan thought that that was interesting and stored the knowledge away for a later cross-examination. However, he did notice that England's eyes widened and he had whispered out a name when Japan had mentioned the man with the blue dragon. Japan didn't quite hear what he had said, but it sounded something like "Leo".

Being the reserved person that he was, Japan did not push the matter, knowing that England would tell him instead of shaking it off like he did had the man saw it fit to do so. But then again, from what America had told Japan of his former caretaker, little and bias as it was, along with the words and rumors of the other nations Japan had been privy to, he wondered if doing this was the right choice.

Then after that, Japan remembered hearing Taiwan's screaming voice, and the two men ran into the room that she was in only to find her shaking as she stared at the youkais in the room with her. Japan went to take her into his hold while she asked him about the strange creatures in the room, revealing the fact that she too, had come into 'the sight' and England concluded that Japan's little outburst, which he'd deduced after seeing the mess outside and from what little information Japan had given him earlier, had reawakened the powers hidden inside Taiwan. Then he began to outwardly wonder if he should do something like this in order to reawaken America's sight, but rationalized that doing so was too dangerous to risk and gave up on the though- or at least, Japan hope so, since the world is currently in critical needs for America to be very much sane...-ish and all around functional.

After that, Taiwan joined them on their discussion and, though she didn't want Japan to go to England's place, they all agreed that it was best Japan attend Hogwarts instead of the magic school in his own country for the reasons that A.) people might later recognize him and notice that he has not aged a day since, and B- being the most important-) he needed to be close to someone who could control his powers and deal with his outbreaks should it ever occur again or even worse, intensify. Thus, Hogwarts was the ideal place to be.

And so, after a day of settling everything with his government- as well as settling the affairs in regards to the ruined house- Japan was now on a leave of absence that could count as a vacation if not for the fact that he would be attending an English boarding school up in Scotland- which his government knows nothing about for the sole fact that they were mere mortal humans and complications would arise, and with it, a long winded explanation that neither Japan nor England wanted to sit through.

Japan smiled as another memory resurfaced. This one was of the day Taiwan was to leave, which was right after the incident. Of course, she had wanted to stay a little longer, but her work demanded that she not delay any longer and quickly return to her country. Interestingly, England seemed to have no problem with this at all, saying that someone was in London and would be able to manage without him for a few more days.

Taiwan, after a crossed speech and glare down at England, bid Japan goodbye and had even kissed him on the check as a thank you for saving her, before she ran to check in and waved goodbye- along with an additional glare to an amused England. The Englishman only smirked before his eyes turned horrified at the sudden thought of having Taiwan over for Christmas and Easter, and Japan was sure that he heard the pale European whisper something along the line of 'that girl' and 'headache' as he massage his head.

"Kiku," England's voice brought Japan out of his thoughts as he looked up at the slightly taller man.

"Hai?" he automatically replied back.

"Come on, it's time to go," said England, motioning with his hand and his head that they were now boarding.

"Ah, hai!" Japan stood up, grabbed his suitcase, and ran to catch up to England.

England frowned as he looked at him. "Are you all right, Kiku?" he questioned, concerned clear on his face.

Japan looked up and blushed at England's gaze before turning away to put some distance between their faces and tried to clam down his racing heartbeat by reasoning that this was a typical western behavior.

"Ah, hai. I am okay," Japan assured the man. He then took a deep breath and let it out, finally calmed but still refused to look back at England. "Just... nervous, I suppose."

England smiled and moved his head back. "Don't worry," he assured the Asai man. "You'll be fine. You won't be alone, Kiku." England turned his gaze forward. "In fact, if it's anyone who has to worry, it would be me."

"Hai. _Arigato gomenasai_ , for asking this of you," Japan bowed.

"No, it's not that," said England, waving his hand in front of him. "I don't mind your company, Kiku, really, it's just... " his eyes trailed off, "a little difficult right now."

Japan looked at England with curiosity, wondering what this was all about as they put up their suitcase and took a seat, after which England finally explained to Japan what was going on within his magical community.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

 **Japan arrives in London and meets the residents of the house! After that, it's off to Diagon Alley for everyone! Good luck keeping watch on all of them England!**

 **England: I've taken care of about 56 brats before, this should be nothing.**

 **Seychelles: Are you kidding me, Eyebrows?! You've already lost one of them!**

 **(England pales and looks around)**

 **Scotland: Hahahaha! An' ye say ye can swatch 'em, Albion! It's nae ferlie (wonder) they aw want independence fur ye.**

 **England: (annoyed, crossed arms) Shove it, you kilt-wearing-child-eye-snatching freak!**

 **Scotland: (drinks his rum, frowning) Yer a body tae gab (you're one to talk). His first kiss was wi' ye.**

 **England: (shook mad with furry, glaring) And exactly who got him drunk to began with hah?! AGAIN?!**

 **Scotland: (Scotland backs away) ... He needed a wee cheerin' up. 'Hoo was Ah tae ken yoo'd come haem early?**

 **England: Even so, you should not have done that, Alistair. Pictures of him dancing, fine. Pictures of us k-kissing- NOT FINE, ALISTIAR, NOT FINE!**

 **(Scotland breaks out into a dead run, England with a sword following right behind him)**

 **Russia: (smile) Well... that was an... invidious life lesson experience, da?**

 **Sealand: (tears, hug Seychelles) I loathe you lot. I will never drink again.**

 **Japan: There, there, Sealand-kun. (pats Sealand on the shoulder)**

 **Russia: (smile) With a guardian like England, the words "you can't go wrong" and "I will never drink again" does not exist da.**

 **(Sealand whimpers while Scotland screams)**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Tell me what pets you think Lucy, Eustace, Japan, & Wy should have. **


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley, Wands, and Segm

**Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hetalia, or any other works that are mentioned or appears here. Those works rightfully belong to their original authors and creators of the ideas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Diagon Alley, Wands, and Segments of a Dream**

It had taken a few hours, if not a day and a half, to fly from Tokyo to London, and during the journey, England had taken to inform Japan of the circumstances surrounding Harry Potter and his magical community, but otherwise changed topics to other things that did not involved his family or personal life. And Japan being Japan, did not pray for more information out of the man.

Finally, they landed and as the two walked out, England glanced around for their ride since there was no way he was driving after such a long journey.

"Artie," came the voice of a man a little to Arthur's left.

The two personifications turned their heads toward the voice and found a man with green eyes standing there, waving his hand as a wide smile adored his face.

Studying this unknown person, Japan noticed that he looked similar to England, aside from the eyebrow and his strait, light brown, almost blond, hair.

A tick mark appeared on England's head as he lead the way toward the man whom Japan guessed must be one of his rumored older brothers.

"Welcome back," said the man. "Did you have a good time?"

"I had a fine time, thank you," England barked back, holding in his anger as he glared at his older brother. "And how have you been?"

"All right. America hadn't visited yet since the last time."

England rolled his eyes. "It's too early for that git to show up this month."

"And no one destroyed the house or anything." England nodded as the taller man's eyes sudden found it's way to Japan, causing him to panic a little before bowing his head in greetings. The man bowed back, though not quiet as low as the Asian nation, before looking to his annoyed younger brother. "And I see you've brought home another house guest. My, aren't we becoming 'friendly' again, Albion."

"Yes, brother," said England, rolling his eyes and sighing in weariness before introducing them. "This is Kiku. Honda Kiku."

"Nice to meet you," said Japan, bowing again. The man smiled and bowed back again, once more not as low as the Asia, but enough to let him know he'd received the bow.

"Considering you know where I've been, I'm sure you can guess as to whom he represents. And Kiku, this is my third older brother, Victor, though we often call him by his middle name, Dylan, when we are together and not being formal with each other."

"Or when you're not angry with me."

"That was a long time ago brother, get over it." England returned his gaze to Japan. "He's the representative of Wales, one of the kingdoms of the British Isles that makes up the United Kingdom."

Japan nodded and the three made their way to the car. On their way back, Japan had been silent as he watched the pouring rain that washed the streets of London and covered it's skies in darkness as if mourning while somewhat listening to the brothers' conversation in the two front seats.

Finally, they arrived at the mansion and Japan was amazed by the size of it. He guessed that this was what happens when you've become the empire that had once almost ruled the entire world and had to accommodate so many nations under your rule.

Stepping inside the luxurious mansion, Japan was greeted by Michelle Gracing, the personification of Seychelles Republic, who was dressed as a maid and acted almost like one had she not gotten into a quarrel with Arthur just a minute after they'd reunited. Remembering back to England's words, Japan realized exactly what was making England so worried and had to sweet drope himself as he too, began to become concern for what Christmas and Easter may bring should the two women reunite.

Then Sealand came to greet them, and along with the boy came three more children, all of them with blond hair. The boy with blue eyes was accompanied by a black panther while the other boy had a small green dragon on his shoulder and the girl, a talking rat with a sword who introduced himself as Reepicheep- the rat shocked and intrigued Kiku a bit, as he questioned the creature and the girl who's shoulder he was standing on. The three introduced themselves and their pet companions to Japan and afterwards, returned to what they had been doing, because Arthur had told them that the two were tired from their travels and would like to rest. Once they were well rested, then they could talk.

Kiku slept for two hours, his body needing to adjust to the new time zone, before he went down to bond with the children through the games they convinced him to participate in. A few hours later, Arthur showed up with Michelle and then afterwards, they had dinner, to which Peter inquired when Wendy, the personification of Wy, would come and Arthur replied that she would arrive in two days time.

While waiting for school to open, Kiku found himself staying home and playing with the children more, as England and Wales were both busy with Parliament and the likes- though he had questioned Seychelles about her government later, but changed the subject when he saw the look on her face.

Then, Wy came with Australia and New Zealand, followed by Ireland and Scotland to have a family dinner, to which Sealand and England had a bit of an accident involving rum and dancing on the table.

After that little incident, Sealand locked himself in his room for a while, until England had had enough and tore the door down to drag the boy out to play footy, what America called soccer. Japan participated in the game, along with every male member of the house, and found out just how the family operated. Not one male member of the Kirkland family had wanted to be on England's team, aside from New Zealand, and even with the way the team was divided, they had only gone after kicking at the ball at England. It didn't help with the pouring rain, but Sealand seemed quite happy now that he got to kick the dirty ball at England's face and bruised it. The man kept childishly and grudgingly glaring at the boy while nursing his wound all through the night after that.

The next morning, Australia and New Zealand returned to their country while Scotland ran off with Ireland to escape England's vengeance once he'd found the pictures they'd taken of that fateful night.

And after that small family game, England finally began giving Japan and the others books to read on the History of Magic, and, after reading through the list of school supplies, he threw a cussing fit and also began to instruct everyone on ways to defeand against the Dark Arts and everything else surrounding or involving it as best he could.

Not only that, but Arthur had also taken to teaching Kiku simple magic such as mind reading, mind blocking, levitation, and how to control his powers- something that England said Japan already had a good grip on, as his controlled emotion and meditation skills helped with keeping it in check. Of course, not all of these things where taught by England himself, but Sealand and Edmund also helped with the things they already know, as England was quite busy and was often unavailable. Also, in order to make sure that Japan does not become surprised or confused later, the boys explained to him the rules and importance of wizard quidditch, which Japan found somewhat similar to baseball.

A few days passed by and soon, Russia showed up after America had once again knocked down England's door, a little surprised to find Japan at the house as well. The two world power then got into another blow before America stomped off a day later, a smiling Russia waving him away while England tried to fix the broken door once more. He was cussing up a storm all the while and then he damned the rain for pouring down again before sitting down for some tea and relaxation only to began bickering with Michelle and Peter.

After calming down, England lead the two foreign male nations down to the basement, a place Japan had never been to before, and felt quite uncomfortable walking next to Russia. He wanted to ask England what the big man was doing here and where the Englishman was taking them, but for some reason, he just couldn't find his words as the Russian man kept smiling down at him as if he knew something Japan didn't, but ought to know before it turned ugly.

"So," said Ivan, looking away from Japan's timid form. "What happened, Big Brother?"

"His powers exploded and he destroyed half of his own house," England replied, causing Japan to become surprised that he was telling this to Russia, of all people.

"Oh... Really?" Russia turned back to the Asian nation. "And does he-?"

"No. He only has the marks and the cards," England interrupted.

"Hmm~. You know, I think I've forgotten what tarot card Kiku has _da_. I have number XV, "The Devil"," Ivan suddenly held up a black and white card- from where, the Asian could only guess to be tin air-, causing Japan's eyes to grow widen at the revelation. "Big brother," he motioned to England walking ahead of them, "has number I, "The Magician"," Arthur pulled out his own tarot card from tin air and held it to face Kiku, never once turning back to look at them. "And you Kiku? I can see your card _da_?"

"Ah! Hai," Kiku replied, coming out of the shock of seeing the black and white card in England's hand. He scrambled about to find the black card that Arthur told him to keep on his body at all times and finally handed it to Russia to inspect.

"Hmm, "The Hermit"," Ivan whispered, eyeing the new tarot card in his hand before looking back at Kiku as if analyzing him. "Fitting, _da_?" He then handed the card back to Kiku.

" _Hai, arigato_ ," said Kiku, taking back the card before looking at Arthur's imposing back. " _Ito, Igirisu-san_ , what are tarot cards?"

Arthur stopped at one of the doors littering the dark and cold hallway made of bricks and lit by green lights, his hand gripped around the golden nob. "I'll explain after we're finished with this," he replied, before pulling the door opened and walking in, Russia and Japan following him through in that order.

Stepping into the room, Kiku noticed the giant circle drawn in the middle of the floor and wondered what it was. England then instructed them to stand in the middle of it before searching through the shelves of books for the correct spell book.

"By the way Russia," he spoke up. "I forgot to ask you- how did your government handle the fact that you'll be missing for another school year?"

Japan's eyes widened as he realized what England was implying. Now it all made since.

Russia smiled. "They didn't like it _da_ ," he replied. "But they'll just have to suck it up _da_. Besides, it's not like they'll miss me or anything. And this time Big Brother," he brightened up with genuine happiness, "I don't have t do any paperwork!"

England smiled as he turned toward them with a book in his hand. He opened it, Russia questioning him about not using potions again and it annoyed England a bit. The man then opened the book and chanted in a language Japan did not recognize.

The circle glowed green and Japan felt something stirring inside his body as his form shrunk and shrunk until he was physically Peter's age.

"Ah," said Kiku, studying his body and the cloths that had shrunk with him. "So this is how I am to attend the school without suspicion."

"Big Brother," Russia spoke up. "I just remembered. How come you are using potions and the spells from a book instead of the just watch?"

"..." Arthur placed the book down, his form turned sideways as he refused to look at Ivan's knowing eyes. "The watch hah? ...Well, I suppose it would've worked for all intent and purposes, but... I find it easier to not... not dig up odd memories." He put the book away back on the shelf.

" _Da_ , I apologize," said Ivan. "I forgot how long it's been _da_."

"It's fine, Ivan," Arthur forced out a smile for them and for the first time, Japan saw Russia's smile dropped in actual concern. "Now, come along, we need to go shoping for new clothes and more house supplies."

And with that, the three walked back up to the first floor and, along the way, Arthur explained to Kiku what tarot cards were and what each of the 22 major arcana cards symbolized. When asked if Arthur knew who the other holders of the cards where, Arthur replied that he does, but Kiku should not worry about it, for when the time comes, he will meet the rest of them, as all 21 cards were destined to meet one day and settled the matter of the last card. This confused Kiku a bit, as he had thought that there were supposed to be 22 cards and when he voiced his question, Arthur merely smiled sadly at him and walked off.

After that confusing and mysterious action, Russia only told him that "The World" card was simply too powerful a card for just anyone to hold onto, and the person who does come into possession of it often end up with a lot of burden and regret. The way the Russian's eyes looked at the Englishman's back then made Kiku wondered if there was something there, but he did not push the matter as both had already seemed saddened enough as it was.

* * *

The next morning found Arthur, Dylan, Michelle, and the children gathered in front of the fireplace after they had finished breakfast. Everyone was properly dressed for an outing in town despite the harsh rain falling down outside. Michelle was holding a large black bowl in her hand while Arthur instructed everyone on how to use floo powder- to which Peter critized him for only using it now and Arthur countered back that it's bad to always rely on magical means to live and that he can't also appear out of a chimneys all the time. And since Peter had been so nice to speak up, Arthur made him go first, followed by Edmund, Lucy, Wendy, Eustace, and then Ivan.

Next, Arthur beckoned for Kiku to try it and he did. Then, Arthur went after him and Michelle handed the bowl of floo powder to Dylan, talking a handful of the powder herself before walking to the fireplace and throwing it down, uttering the word of destination, "Diagon Alley."

Once she disappeared, Dylan placed the bowl back on top of the fireplace and went to find a broom to clean up the mess left by the departures before heading out to Parliament.

* * *

Arthur appeared out of the fireplace and found the children talking with each other. He walked toward them just as Michelle appeared by his side and he silently and casually, as if used to it, reached out a hand to stop her before she could fall on her face due to wearing heels and the fact that it was her first time using floo powder as well.

"All right," he spoke up, causing the children to turn toward him. "Body count. Who are we missing?"

"Where's Kiku?" Russia questioned, causing Arthur's eyes to widen as his finger paused in mid count.

Arthur combed his hand though his hair and closed his eyes to find the boy. "...Oh bloody hell," he cussed once he opened his eyes, his browns knotted together. "Of all the-!" _'Alistair, Borgin and Burkes, Knockturn Alley. Quickly!'_

 _'Aye.'_

After the sort moment of glaring at air, Arthur let out a tired sigh to calm himself before looking back at the children. "All right, since Alistair had already taken out some money and was nice enough to send it to us the other night, we won't have to go to Gringotts today. Thus, we are splitting up here! Michelle, you go with the girls and Eustace for uniforms. The second year boys and I will get the needed equipment. You'll also need to buy tea-"

"Again?" Michelle questioned.

"Yes again," Arthur smirked back at her distressed form as they made their way to the door. "And while you're at it, go and get the writing utensils and sweets as well." She brightened up at the mention of sweets. "Remember our preferred colors and the ones required for the school."

Michelle nodded as she walked the three first years to Madam Malkin's, hoping that Kiku would turn up before they finished and they could all go pick quills and sweets together because he had no idea what his favorite color was or what he would like. Also, Michelle was sure that she was going to need some extra available hands to carry those bags of sweets.

"I'll send Kiku to you once we find him!"

* * *

Kiku fell backwards onto warm, soft human flesh and, upon realization, quickly got off the person he landed on. Sitting on his legs, Japan bowed in apology, slipping back to his native language during his panic.

"I-it's all right," said the person, standing up.

Hearing his voice, Kiku looked up and noticed that the boy had black hair and green eyes. Not only that, but he was holding his broken glasses up to his eyes and upon seeing this, Kiku once again bowed in frantic apologies, but this time, in English.

"It's okay, it's not your fault that we both had a horrible landing by floo powder," said the boy, before looking around after Kiku had stopped bowing. "Do you know where we are?"

Kiku stood up without trouble, despite the horrible feeling he had gotten from using floo powder for the first time- it had not been as bad as his pervious life experiences.

"Diagon Alley?" said Kiku, trying to make the sound clear after all the times he'd spent practicing with Dylan once they'd addressed the problem of his accent at breakfast the morning they decided to use floo powder due to the down pouring rain.

"No," said the boy. "It doesn't look like it. Diagon Alley is not this... dark and ominous."

"Oh."

The boy turned back to Kiku. "Is this your first time here?" he questioned.

Blushing, Kiku nodded. " _Hai_ , I mean yes," he answered. "I am a first year and non native to these parts."

"Oh." Kiku could see light flinger in the boys' eyes as if realizing something that they may have common. "Well nice to meet you," said the boy, holding up his hand for shaking. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter, a second year."

Kiku's eyes widened. "The boy who lived," he whispered.

Harry smiled. "Yes, that's what they often call me."

Kiku blushed and took the Londoner's hand. "I'm Ho- I mean, Kiku Honda," he introduced himself before dropping the hand and blushing in embarrassment as he looked down at the floor. "Sorry. I'm from Japan, you see."

"Japan?" Harry seemed interested.

Kiku nodded. "Due to a... certain... condition of mine, I could not attend the magic school there, so I am staying with a friend's family and attending Hogwarts here instead."

"Ahh, I see. And here I though-. So there are other schools aside from Hogwarts too, are there?"

Kiku only nodded and suddenly, he found himself pulled by the panicked boy into a large black cabinet and told to keep quite. Seconds later, a bell clanged, and a puny boy with gray eyes and blond hair combed back to look a lot like Germany's stepped into the shop.

The man who followed could only be the boy's father, as they were both identical to each other in the looks department. The man crossed the shop, looking lazily at the items on display, and rang a bell on the counter before turning to his son and said, "Touch nothing, Draco."

Draco, who had reached for the glass eye, said, "I thought you were going to buy me a present."

The two talked a bit and upon hearing them insult Harry, Kiku looked at the boy's face to study his emotions to find him keeping control of it by boding his fist tight. Then, the owner of the shop came out and the two watched as they conducted shady business outside the wardrobe.

From listening to the conversation, Kiku concluded that the Malfoy family, which the two father and son belonged to, was an aristocratic family who dealt in shady business and are in league with Voldemort.

Harry almost gave them away when the name Hermione Granger- whom Kiku found out was a half-blood and that her kind was somewhat looked down upon for it- was insulted, and the two watched nervously as Draco drew nearer ad nearer to their hiding place, examining the objects for sale. Draco paused to examine a long coil of hangman's rope and to read, smirking, the card propped on a magnificent necklace of opals. Then he turned away and saw the cabinet right in front of him. The boy walked forward, causing both Kiku and Harry to become frighteningly nervous as he stretched out his hand for the door dandle. But luckly, his father finished the deal and called the boy back, causing Harry to whipped his forhead on his sleeve as Draco turned away. Kiku, having once been a deadly ninja and a skilled samurai, only get out a small, unnoticeable breath of relief.

After that, Mr. Borgin retreated to the back room, muttering darkly as he did, and the boys waited for a moment in case he came back. Then, quickly as they could, the two slipped out of the cabinet and out the shop door, Kiku much more silent and smooth than Harry despite the fact that he only had a day to get use to controlling his new body size and mass.

Kiku looked around to find that they had emerged into a tiny alleyway that seemed to be made up of shops selling things belonging on the darkest corners of the black market- not that he'd know much about that, of course. The one the boys had just left, Borgin and Burks, looked to be the largest shop around. But the shop opposite from it was much bigger, and the ones two doors down, seemed even worse.

Noticing that Harry was becoming jumpy and creeped out by the place, Kiku took the boy by the hand to provide some comfort, and the two set off on finding a way out of here. Hopefully, England already knew where they were and was on his way to fetch them.

An old wooden street sign hanging over a shop selling poisonous candles told the boys that they were in Knockturn Alley. This didn't help them one bit, as neither one of the boys had ever heard of such a place. Studying Harry's face, Kiku noted that the boy was trying very hard to stay calm under the circumstance and silently applaud him for it.

Then, both boys jumped, Harry more so than Kiku, when an aged old witch appeared in front of them and spoke.

"Not lost are you, my dears?" she questioned, holding a tray of what looked horribly like whole human fingernails.

The boys backed away and found themselves in the arms of a red haired, green eyes man.

"Sorry, they're wi' me," said the Scottish man, smiling at the witch, who's face paled over and quickly excused herself as if she'd seen the light witches and wizards version of Voldemort himself or something.

"Alistair- _san_ ," said Kiku, smiling a bit in relief at the presence of the eldest Kirkland. "Did Arthur- _san_ send you to come get us?"

"Arthur?" Harry questioned, whipping his head back at the mention of the familiar name. "Ah, you are Peter's uncle, Mr. Alistair Kirkland."

"Aye." Alistair turned his gaze back to Kiku. "Ah checked at Borgin an' Burks, but Ah didne foond ye, sae Ah hud tae conact Arthur an' swatch fur ye aw ower th' place," he explained.

" _Gomanasai_ ," Kiku apologized, blushing as he bowed his head. "We escaped."

"He didne see ye, did he?" Alistair looked concerned.

" _Ie-desu_ ," Kiku replied. "But we did see the Malfoys there."

Alistar nodded his head. "Teel Artie 'at."

He was about to guide the two out when a voice stopped them, this one made Harry's heart leap with joy.

"Harry! Harry, is that yeh?" said Hagrid, walking up to them. "What d'yeh think yer doin' here? Alistair, ye didn't-?"

"Ah hae bin waitin' fur ye at th' Leaky Caudron aw morn, whit dae ye hink?" Alistair barked back. "Ah only cam haur coz mah bairn brither tauld me a body ay his charges went missin' an' might've turned up in Knockturn Alley, sae Ah cam haur tae fetch heem."

"And yeh, Harry? Yer a mass!" Hagrid gruffly, and forcefully, brushed soot off Harry and almost made him fall had Alistair not been standing behind the boys and had lend Harry a helping hand. "Skulkin' around Knockturn Alley, I dunno- dodgy place, Harry- don't want no one see yeh here-"

"I realize that," said Harry, ducking as Hagrid made to brush him off again and causing Alistair to let out a small laugh. "It's the floo powder." Kiku nodded in agreement. "I was lost- what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was lookin' fer a Flesh-Eatin' Slung repellent," growled Hagrid as the grouped walked out of the place and to the boys original destination.

"Weel, welcome tae Diagon Alley," said Alistair, showing Kiku the sight of the brightly lit sky of this new street while Harry and Hagrid talked it out next to them. "Artie shoods be haur in a bit."

"Harry! Harry! Over here!"

Kiku turned to find a girl with long curly hair standing at the top of the white steps of what Alistair had told him was Gringotts wizarding bank after he'd questioned the man about the magnificent building. The girl ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.

"What happened to your glasses? Hello, Hagrid, Mr. Alistair and..." She looked at Kiku with confusion on her face.

Kiku smiled. "I am Kiku Honda, a starting first year from Japan. I am currently staying at Arthur- _san_ 's- I mean Mr. Arthur Kirkland's house since he is a friend of my father's. Pleasure to meet you Miss," he introduced himself, holding out a hand for her to shake as he knew that it that was a common act of western courtesy.

"Oh! Hello," the girl took his hand, though a bit confused as to why a child younger than her would act so much like a grown up. But then again, this was England and being prime and proper was one of the things the country was most known for. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." Hermione turned back to Harry. "Are you guys coming into Gringotts?"

"As soon as I've found the Weasleys," said Harry.

"Yeh won't have ter wait long," Hagrid said with a grin, spotting Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr. Weasley sprinting up the crowded street to meet them.

"An' Artie's oan his way," said Alistair, looking ahead to find Arthur and the second year boys coming toward them from the opposite side.

The two groups met up and went to their respective house guest.

"Thank goodness you found him," said Arthur, rushing over and looking at Kiku to make sure that he was all right, brushing off the soot on Kiku while Mr. Weasley talked to Harry.

"Hello Hermione, Harry, Hagrid, and the Weasleys," said Peter, along with Edmund and Ivan following him with their own greetings.

"An' who's thes, Alistair?" Hagrid questioned, motioning to Arthur.

"Arthur," was the Scotts only reply, knowing that with all the people there, it would not be wise to say that Arthur was his little brother and complicate the matters even more.

Arthur speared a moment to greet the others.

"Is Michelle with you?" Percy asked with an expected look on his face.

Arthur smiled at the love-sick boy and, to the untrained eyes, it would seem as though there were no other hidden emotion behind it at all, but the grown ups, including Mr. Weasley, saw it. "I'm afraid not," he replied.

Percy looked dejected while Fred and George loudly teased him for it. Arthur had to smile at how much Percy reminded him of himself at the moment, but did not feel like helping the boy out of the situation he had caused.

"Ye split up?" Alistair questioned, looking down at Arthur.

"Yes," Arthur replied back grudgingly.

"So, had fun in the Alley Peter was not allowed in?" Ivan questioned Harry and Kiku, a smile ever so pleasant on his face.

"Don't even joke about that, Ivan," said Harry, paling over a bit. "I thought I was going to die! It was horrible! And of all the people, I had to meet Malfoy!"

"Oh?" said Edmund, noticing that Arthur's ears twitched a bit at the mention of the Slytherin Prince. "And exactly where did you guys turn up again?"

"Knockturn Alley," Harry replied grimly.

"Excellent!" said Fred and George together.

"That was not the first place I wanted you to see, Kiku," said Arthur to Kiku while Ron and Peter said that they weren't allowed there and Peter asked what it was like. True enough, he did not like the answer Harry gave.

"It is all right, Arthur- _san_ ," Kiku tried to assured the Englishman who posed as his current guardian, but Arthur persisted.

"If not for Alistair drinking there, I would've gone to the Leaky Cauldron. In fact, I should've!"

Mrs. Weasley now came galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand, Ginny just clinging onto the other.

"Oh, Harry- oh, my dear- you could have been anywhere-"

Gasping for breath she pulled a large clothes brush out of her bag and began sweeping off the soot Hagrid hadn't managed to beat away. Mr. Weasley took Harry's glasses, gave them a tap of his wand, and returned them, good as new.

"Well, we better be off," said Hagrid, looking to the smirking Alistair for some help as Mrs. Weasley wrung his hand as she cried out about how the boys had been found in Knockturn Alley, of all places.

"Wait," said Arthur, stopping his brother. "Would you mind taking Kiku to Michelle at Madam Malkin's? The boys and I still need to purchase first and second year supplies."

Alistair stared at him in silence for a moment. "See thes is wa uir economy is th' way it is. Ye spoil yer guidwife rotten," he pointed out.

Arthur looked annoyed. "Look, I am still crossed with you about what happened with Peter that night, Alistair, don't test me-"

"I wanted to forget about that!" Peter shouted, his hands covering his ears as tears threatened to spill out. "You jerk, why did you have to bring it up?!"

Arthur turned to him. "You make it sound as though it was a pleasant memory for me as well, brat! I have said it before, I did not want to see you drunk, and then what happened?!"

"I thought it was juice!" Peter screamed while at the same time Alistair said, "How was I to know you'd come home early and that the Japs could hold their liquor so well." This had, of course, caused Kiku to blush as he remembered back to the welcoming party the Kirkland had thrown for him while Arthur had yet to return from Parliament due to extra work that had suddenly sprung up.

"I know, but so help me god, Alistair, if you get wasted at the Leaky Cauldron again, I will leave you out in the pouring rain after I drag your drunken arse home-" the two remembered back to the time Arthur had to go and drag both Alistair and Gilbert home from the place about a year ago and again just before Harry's birthday. "And trust me when I say that it will rain tonight if you get drunk, Alistair, and it will rain like hell, or so help me god, my name will not be Arthur Kirkland!"

"Aw reit, aw reit," said Alistair, backing away from his brother's furry and staring up at the darkening sky in hopes that the thunders won't fall. "Calm yer horses geez. Ah was gonnae tak' heem anyways. Ah dornt min' seein' th' burds (girls)."

Arthur calmed down enough to shout after Alistair to tell Michelle that they'll meet back up at the icecream parlor once they were finished. Alistair only waved in understanding as he lead Kiku off toward Madam Milkan's to leave him with Michelle and the rest of the first years.

"See yer at Hogwarts!" Hagrid called back as he strode away with Alistair and Kiku, his head and shoulders taller than anyone else in the packed street.

"Well, we'd better be off as well," said Arthur. "We still need to finish buying the first years supplies and then acquire the second years." He frowned deeply as he said that.

The four bid the others goodbye and was off to finish shopping for school supplies before Hermione could speak up and hold them.

* * *

Alistair dropped Kiku off at Madam Milkan's and went on his way to the Leaky Cauldron with Hagrid for a drink after making sure that Kiku would be fitted and that someone was there to look after him.

By the time he got there, Wendy and Lucy had already been fitted and where out buying Sweets and tea with Michelle while Eustace was currently being fitted right that second. Once he was done, Kiku was called in and when he came out, Eustace waited for him to walk them to find the girls.

The two first year boys found the girls in the sweets shops stocking up on sweets and ended up helping them with carrying the bags before going off to buy writing utensils. Once finished picking through the many colored quills, ink bottles and colored parchments- with Kiku getting a navy blue ink bottle and quill for himself, Michelle and the first years went to meet up with Arthur and the other boys so they could all go get some ice cream and butter beer, the only 'beer' the children were allowed to drink, together.

* * *

An hour later found Arthur cussing in front of Flourish and Blotts due to the amount of people standing in front of the shop.

"Damn it," he said. "I should've done this before. Now I know why it's so overly crowded and busy today. Hopefully Eustace and the girls are okay."

Arthur looked behind him to find Peter, the shortest of the bush, pulling on the hem of his brown suit and took the boy by the hand to lead them along and, hopefully, find a free spot somewhere to actually purchase books instead of standing around the crowding the place while waiting to fan over a fake adventurer, but quite imaginative writer. Finally, Arthur found a free spot out of the crowd and the group stood there for a moment.

Arthur watched as Lockhart made his way out, his inner mind and inner hearts of heart knowing that it was wrong, but England's outer most and naive heart, the heart of his people, told him otherwise. Thus Arthur found himself fighting the erg to go all fan-gril at the man as well. It didn't help matters when Harry Potter was added into the mix.

"Are you all right, Big Brother?" Ivan questioned, noticing the pained look on Arthur's face and how he had closed his eyes to clear his mind.

"Yes, Ivan," said Arthur, his eyes still closed as the air around him began to purified the darkness leaking out of him due to his conflicting emptions. "Just... trying to... sort out some... things."

"Ahh..." the Russian said with realization and looked back at Lockhart taking a picture with Harry. "I see."

"What?" Edmund questioned.

"Nothing," said Russia. "Just conflicting emotions _da_."

Edmund appeared confused. "Conflicting emotions?"

"The emotions of our human selves are battling with the one of our nation selves," Peter explained, gaining a nod from Edmund. "Or rather, the instincts of our nation self in this situation."

"Instinct?" Edmund questioned, confused once more just as they heard Lockhart announced that he was going to be Hogwart's next professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, causing Arthur's face to pale over for a bit while Ivan's eyes only widened from whatever thought was going through his head.

Peter glanced at the proud man for a moment before shifting his sharp gaze back to Arthur. "Is this why you decided to instruct us on the art yourself? Is he really that bad?"

Arthur sighed. "Albus is a..." He mulled over the word for a moment, "an admirable person. He has some good qualities," he dragged the word out as if doubting it a little, "but good sight and judgment is not one of them." Arthur then handed Ivan the supplies he was carrying, which Ivan distributed between Edmund and Peter. "Stay here, I'll go get the books," he instructed, before walking back into the crowd to squeeze his way over to the counter to order the needed books and have them sent to the house by way of owl instead of carrying it.

The children watched him go before turning back to Harry's party.

"... Should we stay still," Edmund began, "or go over?"

"I don't think it'll hurt to go _da_ ," said Ivan. "Besides," he shrugged, "Big Brother will know where we are anyways."

And with that, the three battled their way toward Harry and Draco, careful not to drop their supplies. They got there just in time to see Harry and Hermione hold Ron back from pouncing on Draco for the comment he made on his family.

"Well, at least their house is warm and happy," said Edmund, coming to stand in front of the three along with Peter while Ivan stayed back to watch.

Draco sneered. "More half bloods," he growled out, glaring them down with a look for supremacy on his face.

The fact that he had once been a King of Narnia made it so that Edmund was silently less intimidated by this, as he only smirked back in return.

"At least there's more of us than there are of you," he sang out just as Mr. Weasley made his way over to them, not one bit fazed when the man had shouted out Ron's name nor had he turned his strong eyes away from Draco to hold his gaze.

"Well, well, well- Arthur Weasley."

Mr. Malfoy walked up and stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way. "Lucius," said Mr Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy, glancing down at Peter. "All those raids..." Peter's eyes widened and Lucius missed it as he'd turned his gaze back to meet Mr. Weasley's once more. "I hope they're paying you overtime?"

Ivan shifted a laugh and turned his body sideways so as to not be noticed, but Lucius, who hand reached into Ginny's cauldron, stopped and looked at him.

"And exactly what is so funny, boy?" he questioned.

" _Net_ ," said Ivan. "It's nothing d _a_. Just... thinking about all those who complains about political or governmental jobs _da_."

Lucius glared. "Russians," he growled out in a low whisper.

Ivan smiled back at him, his hand no longer covering his mouth. " _Da._ I am Russian. Full fledged, _da_."

Lucius snorted and finished extracting a very old, very battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ out from Ginny Cauldron.

He studied the book. "Well, it seems you do get little pay after all," he said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"And who said anything about him being a disgrace?" Edmund spoke up, not able to keep hold of his tong against this rude man any longer.

Lucius looked down at him. "I'm sorry," he said. "What was that?"

"I don't believe anyone has said that the Weasleys are a disgrace to the Wizarding World," Edmund repeated. "If fact, if it's anyone who ought to be, it should be those who shamelessly hold their heads high and pride themselves with their arrogent aristocratic ways, not admitting to the fact that they were wrong to have sided with the Dark Lord and still continued to walk among society and harm the innocence as they wish as if they ruled the place when, in truth, they do not and ought to have been locked away behind bars."

"Pevensie!" Draco spoke up. "You shut it! You're just a half-blood with mortals for parents. What would you know?!"

"Enough, Draco," Lucius held up his cane to stop his son.

"But father-"

"I said, enough." The man never once took his eyes off Edmund and leaned in closer to him, Edmund ever once showing signs of breaking despite the current closeness of the face.

Mr. Weasley, worried as he was for the boy's safety after he had just insulted the Malfoys, decided to pull Edmund into his arms for protection, in case Lucius decided to do something to him.

"We all have our own varying ideals of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said, trying to keep in his anger.

Lucius backed away. "Cleary," he said, still eyeing Edmund before straying off toward Hermione, Peter, and Ivan. "The company you keep, Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, dad!" from Fred and George; Mrs. Weasley was sheieking. "No Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over and delayed Arthur's arrival- if they weren't trying to dodge falling books and tripping over them right now, the sight of Arthur struggling not to be swept away by the crowd would've been amusing; "Gentlemen, please- please!" cried the assistant, and then suddenly-

"ALL RIGHT!" said Arthur, suddenly appearing in between them, his hands held out to keep the two away from each other. "That's enough! Break it up, gentlemen, NOW!"

For some reason, the two men stopped in spite of wanting to continue as they felt something telling them to freeze.

"You-" said Lucius, wondering what kind of magic that was as he stared at the little man in the middle.

Mr. Weasley, still glaring at Mr. Malfoy, said, "I didn't know you could use magic, Arthur."

Arthur smooth his face. "What are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?" he faked innocence. "I didn't use magic at all."

The two men looked at him in shock. "What?" they both asked, before glaring at each other again, annoyed that they both said the same thing at the same time.

Arthur then walked out from between them and toward his boys. "Yes, in fact," he explained, "that was all pure strength and muscule. My friend from Japan could do the same, and he's even smaller than I am, I assure you." Arthur turned back to them with a smile on his face after he'd taken back the breakable items from the children's hands. "And if you don't believe me, then let me tell you about some of the little Chinese people I met during my years there. What strength they have, I tell you." He laughed as if to make light of the situation and get them off his back.

Lucius made a face before he thrust Ginny's old transfiguration book at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl- take your book- it's the best your father can give you-"

"In my opinion, Mr. Malfoy," Arthur spoke up. "The best is better than nothing. After all," he placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Every loving parent wouldn't care about things such as luxuries. As long as their children are provided for, taken care of, well and happy, they are satisfied, yes?"

Peter looked up at him with a light of realization shining in his widening eyes. Hermione's eye, on the other hand, narrowed at the scene between the two Kirklands, her mind processing the words Arthur had just said and the action Peter gave off, trying to palce it in its correct category while also wavering back to the old category she'd been told of at Harry's birthday party.

"Well said, my boy," said Mr. Weasley, straightening up his tie with a smile on his face.

Lucius beckoned Draco over and swept from the shop.

"Thank you," said Arthur. "And I could understand why you couldn't just ignore him, Mr. Weasley. Even I was tempted to give the tosser a good throb." His eyes suddenly became shadowed and darkened with cold malice. "Had it been my family, that man would be on his knees with tears in his eyes, begging for death."

The golden trio suddenly remembered back to Peter's words concerning his family's dark dealings with the black market and wondered a bit about it.

"Fitting family name, _da_?" Ivan spoke up, drawing the others attention away from Arthur's sadistic look.

"Quite," Arthur agreed, before sighing to get ride of his melic. "Ahh, but I did quite liked the older generations of the Blacks though."

Arthur glanced outside and stared at the blond haired boy walking beside an older boy with red hair, looking annoyed at being stuck next to the Italian. They were accompanied by another boy with blue hair. From his appearance, this boy looked to be around the blond's age and clanged to him as though they were lovers while a white haired man tried to pull him off their master. Among them was also a single female of about the same age as the red haired teen, her stoic face looking on while her arms were held around the other teen as though they were a couple. From the color of her hair, one would think that she was somehow related to the other boy clining to the blond.

"Yes," Arthur whispered, his eyes darkening in on them. "I quite liked them indeed."

Suddenly, the blond turned his gray blue eyes toward Arthur and, after a moment, both turned away.

Arthur turned back to the others. "Well, I got the books, so let's go meet the girls at the parlar for some ice cream and butter beer later," he said. "Would you like to come as well?" He directed the invitation toward Harry, the Weasleys and the Grangers.

The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them from leaving, but he couldn't utter a word of protest or move in the little Englishman's presence. Deciding that they needed a little cheering up, the two families agreed and they hurried off to the icecream parlor, the Grangers shaking with fright while Arthur tried to console them, and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury at the actions they'd displayed within the book shop.

Finally, they met up with the girls, Kiku, and Eustace at the parlor, and the mood soon brightened with joy as they talked about all kinds of things. Then, after icecream, everyone headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink and some sandwiches to hold until they could find some real food to eat. Once finished, Arthur strolled over to Alistair and, after a small game of keep away, managed to get the bag of floo powder from him so they could leave, all the while reminding Alistair of what would happen to hi if Arthur had to come pick him up again.

Alistair tisked. "Up tight, brat," he whispered, before going back to talk with Hagrid, who tried to ask him a bit more about Arthur, but dropped the topic once the realized that Alistair wasn't interested in talking about it and that the topic would only make him piss and drink more.

* * *

Once they'd made it back home, it was time for the ritual wand acquiring ceremony. While putting away the stuff they'd brought from the Alley and preparing dinner, Arthur began setting up the magic circles required to shape the wands. Once finished, he called for the first years to come to the entrance hall while the others prepare dinner and other necessaries for the first years after effect of the wand ceremony- though Edmund came to watch and make sure that Lucy would be all right and that, should anything like last time happen, he would be able to be of some assistance.

"All right, first years! Pick a circle and stand in the middle of one," instructed Arthur, motioning with his hand to the four large, white circles drawn on the floor of the entrance hall.

Already knowing what was coming next, Lucy, Wendy, and Eustace quickly picked a magic circle to stand in the middle of- Eustace a bit cautious of the fact that blood would be drawn, but could not bring himself to look weak in the eyes of the two brave girls among them, nor could he bear the disappointed look Eustace knew he would receive from Edmund and England later should he show such weakness.

And so, with Wendy and Lucy taking the two circles in the front row and Eustace occupying the circle behind Lucy, Kiku was left wit the circle behind Wendy, where he walked to stand in the middle of.

Once they were settled and had their eyes on him, Arthur raised his hand and the four circles gave off a white glow, shocking Kiku a bit as his eyes widened at the warmth of the creation magic. Then, he suddenly felt a sharp pain from his figure and held it up to find that his pointer finger had been cut. Already used to such things, Kiku was about to suck on the wound to stop the bleeding when he found that the small injury was already healing itself as soon as the drop of blood landed on the circle, spread itself and glowed a blood red color. His eyes widened, knowing that despite their statues as nations' personifications, such things does not always heal so easily or quickly. He looked up to Arthur, who's eyes watched all of them with careful calculation, and showed his confusion before the pain suddenly hit his body. Kiku's eyes widened once more as he let out a choking sound while doubling over in pain and tried not to fall to his knees or let the tears flow.

Looking up, Kiku could see through the glowing light that he was not the only one in pain, as Wendy, Lucy, and Eustace had all been rendered to the ground, causing the two males outside the circle to worry for their health. Edmund had unconsciously taken a step toward Lucy, his heart clenched in pain at the sight of his beloved suffering inside the glowing red circle. He would've ran to her had Arthur's cane not appeared to block his path and stop Edmund from advancing any further. Looking from the cane up to the Englishman, Edmund noticed that Arthur also had a painful look on his face as his eyes stayed on Wendy's hunched form inside her magic circle.

Kiku growled out in pain and closed his eyes as the images from his past flooded his mind. His time as a samurai appeared, and he could also remember all the times he stood under the sakura tree while admiring the blue skies above or even sitting behind the bamboo curtain, his face hidden by the white kimono hanging over his head. But aside form those peaceful times, Kiku also remembered all the pain that came with war. He remembered all the time he'd cried out all alone in his room, gripped in pain and wishing for it to end only for him to take up the sword and draw it himself. He still remembered his eyes then, the time he'd stuck his own teacher with his blade. He remembered the look in his own eyes as they stared back at his frightened teacher, and he remembered taking Xiao-Mei away after that, leaving the man in his own pool of blood amidst the battle.

Wendy's three items appeared before her. One was a green tainted pain brush as big and long as a broom, another a gold symbol of the sun while the last item came from her own head as the hibiscus flower in her hair flew over to line up with the others in front of her. No longer feeling the pain, Wendy stood up and watched as her blood rose from the circle, turning it back to its innocent color once more before turning rose pink to match with Wendy's magical aura.

The glowing circle began to spin as the blood bonded the three items together and Wendy closed her eyes, her hands held out in front of her as she concentrated on shifting the form of her weapon into a wand fitting for the magic community. Once she saw the image, Wendy opened her eyes and yelled as she tried to control her powers enough to make the weapon listen to her will and obey her command.

Next to Wendy, Lucy's circle turned from white back to red as her blood connected Lucy's three scared items together; a fairy, a golden heart, and her healing cordial, and transformed the items into a staff befitting Lucy's image and power.

Behind her, Eustace's items- a silver Narnian shield, the statue of a gold dragon, and a red covered book- appeared. His circle turned sky blue as the blood tied the items together to give it a single form.

Kiku closed his eyes and tried to ride himself of those memories, but as he did so, a strange katana suddenly appeared within the darkness of his mind. The beautiful blade was wrapped in black chains and the chains suddenly broke, causing Kiku to open his eyes and found the blade in front of him, his pain now gone.

The wind blowing around Kiku's circle stopped trying to blow up a tornado storm and lessened it's impact, causing Arthur to breath out a sigh of relief and lay down his cane to get ride of the three individual protection barriers he'd made to cover the other children so they could continue to work in peace. And though he'd been able to protect the children, he was not able to protect the entrance hall and made to use magic to return the wind blown room back to it's original state.

Kiku's eyes widened, entrapped by the blade's alluring beauty as he almost unconsciously reached out for the familiar katana only for two more items to appear out of the gold bust and hover on either side of the blade. One was a shinto priest's staff while the other was a branch of pink sakura flowers.

Then, Kiku watched as his blood came up from the glowing red circle, returning it back to it's original whiteness once more before the circle suddenly turning navy blue and began to spin around as it glowed, changing the design to meet Kiku's own personal magical powers and aura. Kiku watched as the small drop of blood began to spin around the three items, forcing them together to form a golden shinto priest staff, which seemed to have shocked Arthur a bit, for he had half expected for Kiku to acquire a katana instead of a staff, a one that was so ordinary looking too to boot. He voiced his shock and his opinion, which only made Kiku smiled and said that he had to agree with Arthur on that.

* * *

Wendy's staff, which had appeared before Kiku's, had a rose pink, ball-like gem at each end of the long staff. At one end of it, the golden staff broke off and formed a heart shape around the gem, sprouting two small pink gems where they met and curled off while also letting a pink hibiscus flower in full bloom dangle down from the tip. Wendy watched as her magic staff shrunk little by little until it was wand sized. She smiled at her accomplishment before focusing on wrapping some brown wood around it to make it look more like a normal wooden wand. Wendy closed her eyes and concentrated real hard, sweat dropping off her face as she called upon the power of wood and wrap it around her wand to conceal it's true appearance. Once done, Wendy reached out to grabe her wand decorated with hibiscus carvings, a smile on her face, but she ended up falling backwards instead, her eyes closing into unconsciousness.

However, before Wendy could hit the ground, Arthur ran in to catch her, his face panicked before he breathed out a breath of relief and took the wand when he stood, Wendy in his arms as he took her over to the living room, where Michelle and Peter were waiting with the herbal tea, cool drinks and towels to help the children regain their magic and energy faster than sleeping it off.

* * *

Back in the hall, Lucy's staff appeared. Her staff was gold with two oval red gems at each end. The gem at the hint was protected by the small golden heart wrapped around it while the top was placed on the head of a roaring gold lion. The tip then fanned out into a bigger golden heart containing one large oval red gem with two smaller gems placed at the bottom of it. And fanning out from the golden arch were transparent, fairy like wings. A red ribbon was wrapped under the roaring lion, and on one of the ends of the ribbon was Lucy's red cordial, abrupt it had been shrunk into a smaller size.

Once Lucy managed to turn her staff into a wooden wand, she too collapsed and was caught by Edmund, who quickly carried her to the living room just as Arthur hurried out to instruct Kiku on what to do next, Ivan right behind him to carry Eustace once he collapse from exhaustion.

As for Eustace, his staff was goldish-brown and had a dragon arching it's body 4/5 of the way around the blue orb hovering on top of the staff, it's wings fanning out behind it before he managed to shape it into a brown wooden wand with the handle bearing the head of a dragon. When he passed out, Edmund came back to carry him to the living room while Arthur kept watch on Kiku to make sure nothing happened.

* * *

While the three children were focused on shaping their wands, Arthur was instructing Kiku on how to change the shape of his own wand as well as preach the things he'd told the current second years about in regards to the wands when they'd made one.

Finally, after battling with his inner demons and trying to move away from the scenes of him slicing down his own shifu*, Kiku was able to change the shape of his wand. However, the image of his teacher was not the only thing Kiku had seen, no, Kiku had also seen a man wearing a red kimono and holding a familiar katana in his hand as another body laid at his feet. The blade was stained with the blood of his victim and dripping into the red puddle next to the man in blue. What came next was a shock, yet Kiku found not to be unexpected, as when the person turned his sad face over to Kiku, he found that it was himself. No, what was shocking was when he'd looked down at the corpse of the man in blue and found that it was Arthur. Yao, he was expecting, but not Arthur. No, not him, and that was the reason why, while sitting at dinner, Kiku once more found his eyes trailing toward the Englishman, wanting to ask the question yet not knowing how or when so as to not drag others into it.

Also, Kiku's attention was taken by the creature that appeared in front of him after he had gained his wizarding wand and the circle stopped glowing.

"Pochi?" he questioned, a bit shocked as he wondered what the dog was doing all the way here. He didn't remember bringing him along.

"A dog, hah?" said Arthur, walking him to Kiku. "You know, I half expected your familiar to be a fox or twin foxes or something, but a dog...? I guess that works."

After that, Arthur took Kiku to the living room and explained to him the concepts of familiars while he waited for the children to wake up. Also, since Kiku was like himself and Ivan, Arthur openly wondered if he had more than just one familiar as well, considering the fact that he didn't faint and seemed powerful enough to keep more than one contracted familiar with him. But since Kiku didn't know the answer to that and was too exhausted from the day's work, they let the matter drope.

* * *

Later that night, Kiku found himself dreaming the prequel scenes of that vision. But the images where blurred and scattered like a broken mirror. One minute he saw Arthur getting out of the large indoor bath and seeing the symbol of spade with a crown and roses covering the bottom on his back while the letter Q was placed on the crown, to seeing another symbol of spade with a different crown that had the letter K on it instead. There was a lion in the back while a round clock leaned in the front of the card symbol. Inside the black spade was the thing that had made dream Kiku stand up and follow after the man, for inside the new tattoo that replaced the old, was the roman numeral XXI.

After that, Kiku remembered drawing his sword and attacking Arthur while the man was walking down the dark hallway, but then the scene changed and Kiku found himself standing in front of a black haired teen, who stood under a glowing sakura tree in full bloom amidst the darkness of the void. And though he could not see it, Kiku knew that there was a river close by to where they were and that they were standing on the western shores of it.

The teen said some words that Kiku could not hear, but dream Kiku did. Dream Kiku then took the teen's offered hand when he turned around to reveal black eyes that was kind, yet cold and lifeless as if dead and bored of living. The minute he took the black cloaked teen's hand, his black eyes glowed red as a red glow emitted from Kiku's chest, right where his reaper's skull* symbol was. The wind blew and the sakura petals scattered, causing remove his hand from his heart to block himself from the force of the wind and close his eyes. When it stopped, Kiku found his dream version, now dressed in a black and white uniform, talking with a gold orb. He was still under the sakura tree, but this time instead of standing, Kiku noticed that his dream self was injured and had his bloodied katana next to him.

"Until you are ready," said the orb, in a voice that Kiku found familiar yet cannot place who it belonged to, for there seemed to be more than just one person's voice speaking the words. "I," the orb suddenly took a form and Kiku's eyes widened upon finding that the form was actually of himself dressed as Japan, "will take care of you." He held out a and for the broken soul to take.

Dream Kiku nodded, his hand reaching out to take the nation's offered help. Once their hands touched, the nation disappeared into the human. Dream Kiku took back his hand, keeping it to his heart, and closed his eyes as his woulds slowly started to heal. When he opened them, Kiku knew that they were not the same eyes anymore.

"Sleep for now Honda Kiku," said Japan. "Queen of Heart and servant of the God of Death. Sleep and let me help you heal. Until then, sleep and forget. Forget that you were ever human, that you were ever a member of the Black Order* before becoming my 'host'. Until you've fully recovered and something or someone comes to stir your memories, sleep and forget everthing that's ever happened to you while you were the human named Honda Kiku."

The nation then turne his golden eyes to Kiku, causing Kiku to wake up and breath heavily at the revelation, his body drenched in sweat.

"What does this mean?" Kiku questioned, confused. "Arthur-san?"

* * *

Outside, Arthur stood up form his place leaning on Kiku's door and headed back to his own room now that Kiku was awake and able to control his own powers since his emotions were no longer running as wild as it had been while he had been asleep and dreaming of his shattered memories.

Arthur sighed. It seems that unlike Ivan and Gilbert, Kiku still had a long way to go before he fully remembers and began to understand everything that had happened to them.

* * *

 ***Shifu means master or teacher in Chinese.**

 ***I changed Kiku's other tattoo to a skull with a black hood and holding a scythe that says 'Death shall reap your soul' on the blade.**

 ***If you don't know what I'm referring to, check _A Change of Pace: Year 1_ , chapter 7. **

**Anyone want to suggest which of the children gets to go on the car ride with Harry and Ron?**

 **Then Review! If you don't write something, then how am I to know what you're thinking?**

 **Also, which house should the first years be in, you think?**

 **Better answer fast, or I will decide myself.**

 **Thanks for reading. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Bumpy Ride & Slight Hazard

**No school for five days! Yay!**

 **Is what most would say, but having connects cut while almost finished writing an easy sucked. Especially when I also had to worry about submit it by the deadline at 00 and trying to keep myself awake in the darkness with only a candle by my side. Now I know why I have problems sleeping while in America, but not in other counties. It's because of the light!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Bumpy Ride With A Slight Haze Down Memory Lane**

 _Kiku stood on the side of the red cushioned throne, next to his King. On the other side of the King, standing one step down, was the Jack, the King's elite adviser, while the one standing next to the Queen, also one step down, was the Ace, the general of the military._

 _The current Jack was a white haired albino with red eyes whom Japan recognized right away as one Gilbert Beilschmidt, the personification of the former Kingdom of Prussia and East Germany until just recently. Dressed up in all black with little showings of red and white to indicate his loyalty, he almost looked like someone in mourning or even death itself with the sleek black bird standing on his shoulder and the sword stripped to the side of his hip. As the king's advise, there was no need for him to carry around a weapon, at least not noticeable ones, but the man still insisted as though it was part of who he was._

 _The Ace was Antonio, dressed in his old conquistador outfit complete with his double headed axe in his hand as he smiled down at the knights standing below him._

 _Next to the Jack stood the four heads of the Four Dukedoms of Hearts. The first one looked a lot like Antonio, except for the fact that his hair was tied in a ponytail behind his head and his outfit was different. It was Bernardo, the personification of Portugal and Antonio's older brother. The next one was Sadiq, followed by the a blond haired, blue eyes man who bore the same grinning smile as Antonio and also wielded an axe when called into battle. And finally, the one standing furthest away and bearing an annoyed, unhappy look on his face was Lovino._

 _The double door with the red symbol of hearts on it swung opened and in came a brown haired man dressed in a white rope with scarlet velvet panels embroidered with a gold latin cross at the bottom. On his head, the High Priest done on a white ascot hat with the red symbol of hearts on one side and in his hand, he held a gold staff of a heart in the middle of the sun like star._

 _Behind him, a girl followed. The girl had long, somewhat curly brown hair mostly hidden behind the white cloth over her head, and brown eyes. She was dressed in a red and white Chinese hanfu decorated with red peony flowers._

 _The High Priest and his young Priestess walked to the thrown and bowed their heads in front of their monarchies._

 _"You're majesties," said Feliciano, his voice serious and not at all as cheerful as it used to be. When he looked up, there was a kind of gleam in his eyes._

 _"High Priest, Head Priestess," said the King of Hearts, his face showing outright worry and concern for the cheerful man he's come to know and love. "Is something wrong?"_

 _"Yes, Feliciano-san," said Kiku. "Why have you interrupted court today?"_

 _Feliciano smiled to try and reassure his lover, but everyone knew that it was pointless at this point. "It has began, my King," he whispered out smoothly, though everyone heard him as the monarchies' eyes widened along with most of the people at court. "The game has began..." Feliciano smiled somewhat sadly. "Our salvation is near."_

 _The Queen of Hearts found tears following down his face at those hopeful, yet hurtful words._

* * *

Kiku sat up in bed, still somewhat affected by the dream, and ran a hand down his wet cheek in wonder. He was surprised and confused to find that he had been crying just like the person in his dream had. Kiku sat in bed for a few moments, trying to comprehend the dream and wondered why his heart felt so heavy yet at the same time, light as a feather.

After a moment, a knock came from the door and Kiku was startled out of his daze.

"Kiku!" came Peter's voice from the other side. "Hurry up! Or we'll be late!"

Kiku's eyes widened once he realized what today was. " _Hai_!" he called back to let Peter know that he was up.

Then he quickly got out of bed just as Peter's footsteps moved away from his room. Kiku smooth the sheets and covers before taking out his cloths and went to the bathroom to get ready for the journey from King's Cross to Hogwarts.

* * *

Not one to be up so late, Kiku was red in the face when he apologized at breakfast that morning. After breakfast, everyone fitted into Arthur and Dylan's cars and, checking to make sure that they had everything on the check list, they were off.

They arrived at the station at half past ten and quickly made their way to platform 9 ¾.

"Ah-" Kiku sudden spoke up, realizing his mistake.

At the same time, Peter let out a scream of frustration, drawing out Kiku's own and making him flinch because the boy had been standing right next to him.

Annoyed, Arthur turned back to the panicked boy. "What? What? What is it?" he asked, impatient for he had left over paperwork to see to and meeting to attend after this.

"I forgot my playing cards in the car!" Peter replied, referring to the card games Japan and England showed him that made him addicted and wish to play with the others in school this year.

The game that Japan taught Peter and the other kids were called _Hanafuda_ while Arthur and his brothers had taught the kids many games they could play with the poker cards, of course, 'legally'. And for his birthday that was to come tomorrow, one of the early presents he received was a deck of poker cards. Peter had been looking at it while in the car, due to the fact that it was specially made and Peter could sense small lingering of magic on it, while Japan had been too lost in thought thinking back to the time he'd comforted Arthur about his reoccurring dream of seeing himself kill the man.

That dream had gone on for two weeks before Kiku got to talk with Arthur and ask him some questions about it only for the man to outright tell him to move on from that dream so that he could experience other dreams that will help him find the answers he seek. After telling him that it was not Kiku's fault and that he shouldn't feel guilty about it, Arthur wouldn't answer anymore of Kiku's questions, and Kiku didn't feel like asking Ivan because the presence he gave off was too dark and intimidating.

"I think I also left my wand on the seat of the car," Kiku spoke up, blushing as he looked down at the floor.

Arthur sighed. "All right," he said, hands on his temple as he handed them the keychain containing, not only the key to his car, but also the key to the house and to other places as well. "The two of you hurry over and hurry back. We still have about thirty minutes before the train leaves." Arthur came to take Peter's cart while Dylan took Kiku's. "The others and I will go on ahead to get situated for you." And with that said, the group separated- Kiku and Peter running back to the car while Arthur and the others headed to their destination.

After a few moments of walking, the group reached the platform between 9 and 10 and stopped.

"All right," Arthur spoke up, gaining the others attention. "Why don't Ivan go first to show you how it's done?"

" _Da,_ " said Ivan, a smile on his face as he strolled up and ran into the berrier while Arthur, Michelle and Dylan kept watch on the muggle population.

"Would you like to go next, Edmund?" Arthur questioned.

"Okay, sure," Edmund shrugged and walked up from his place next to Lucy before disappearing into the wall.

After that, Wendy went next with instructions from Arthur to just walk through the wall right down the middle. Lucy and Eustace followed to meet up with the others already on the other side and waiting for them to appear. This time, Alistair and Seamus weren't there to meet them, but the children were still wowed by the sight non-the-less.

Arthur, Dylan and Michelle came just in time to see a young girl with blond hair and crystal blue eyes walk past them, their eyes watching her until she disappeared out of sight. Then, Arthur's eyes roamed the crowd a bit until it settled upon bluish-gray eyes before breaking contact to look down at the other children in his company.

"All right," he said. "Time to load things up and find you lot available seats." And they walked toward the train to do just that.

* * *

Luna Lovegood walked through the crowd to try and find her father after, interestingly, becoming separated from him when her eyes had been drawn to a boy with blond hair and blueish-gray eyes that drew her in. Seeing that person again had her entranced and caused her heart to skip a painful beat as tears threatened to flow before she could smooth her face and hide her emotions from him.

Lost in thought while wondering about the group of four and why they were here, Luna ran into someone, who cussed upon impact.

"Watch where you're going," growled the boy in annoyance, brushing himself off.

"Oh," said Luna, looking at the blond. "I'm sorry."

The boy looked up and blue met gray eyes while blue-gray watched off to the side. They held it there for a moment, entranced by each other as time seemed to slowed to a stop.

"Luna," a voice called from the side, bringing the girl out of the stare and causing time to flow once more.

"Father," Luna smiled and skipped over to her only living parent.

Draco's eyes followed the strange girl who's figure seemed to be dancing in the sun as she made off with her father, his face forming a small smile of happiness as his heart warmed at the presence of her before the voice of his father drought him back to the present. Returning his face to it's smudged look once more, and after briefly wonder what had come over him, Draco ran over to his friends to find some seats to sit in to await the train's departure. All the while, Draco wondered where he had seen those pair of eyes before and what the strange presence he felt coming off to the side was.

It would not be until after the train had taken off would Draco finally remember the image of the blond woman dying in his dreams. The scene of the black haired man cloaked in all back would flood his mind, and Draco's eyes widened as his heart ached in sadness, hurt, and guilt before he'd passed out for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

 **~*~At the Car, Moments Before Departure~*~**

"Where is it? Where is it?" Peter questioned himself, looking around the seats of the car and then under it to find his missing deck of cards.

"You need some help, Peter-kun?" Kiku questioned, standing outside with his wand in hand and looking at all the pass-byers to make sure that they meant no harm.

"No, I'm- AHAH!" Peter sat up, a small black box in his hand while a big, happy smile adored his face. "Found you." He got out of the car and closed the door. "I knew I left it here somewhere! All right, let's go, Kiku."

Kiku nodded and the two ran back into the train station to get to their train and board it before it leaves. Looking up at the clock, Peter noted that they only had about five minutes to get there before Arthur begins a lecture and yelling match and then try to find them a different way of getting to school on time. Just thinking about it made Peter groan a little, and he unconsciously sped up.

By the time the two got to platform 9 and 10, they were able to see Harry and Ron just about to go in and were planning on going in right after them because they now only had a minute to make it, and even then Peter knew that Arthur would still never let him hear the end of it.

Thinking this, and remembering that this was Kiku's first time, Peter grabbed hold of his hand and said, "Just follow my lead, and don't panic. I know what I'm doing." But by the time Peter turned back around, he ran right into Harry and Ron while Kiku had to stumble about at the fallen and turned trolley and other items spurn about.

"Ow," said Peter, nursing his bruised head as Ron hurriedly got up from his place next to Peter and went to pick up Hedwig. "Never mind, you can panic, Kiku."

Kiku blushed at all the stares they were getting from the people around them for the little accident they caused.

"What in blazes d'you think you're doing?" a nearby guard yelled out.

"Lost control of the trolley," Harry gasped, clutching his rips as he got up with Kiku's help, finding that the Asian had, once more, fallen on him.

"Late as well?" Ron questioned when they all assembled.

Peter nodded in confirmation. "What happened?" he questioned, still nursing his head.

"We couldn't go through," Ron replied.

"Couldn't go through?" Peter repeated in disbelieve. He looked at the wall again and walked toward it. Touching it, he felt that it was solid and his face turned horrified.

"Why can't we go through?" Harry hissed to Ron, who looked around at all the people staring at them as if they were crazy.

"I dunno!" Ron panicked. "But we're going to miss the train!"

"Damn it," Peter kicked the wall. "He's not responding." He turned around and made his way back to the group.

"It's gone," said Ron, referring to the train that was to take them to the school, his eyes moving from the giant clock overhead to Harry, stunned. "The trains left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us?" Peter's face turned horrified as soon as his mind processed Ron's words. "Have you got any Muggle money?"

Harry gave a hollow laugh. "The Dursleys haven't given me pocket money for about six years," he answered.

"I didn't think to bring any," said Peter, his face downfallen.

" _Gomanasai,"_ Japan piped in, his head hung low.

Ron sighed and pressed is ear to the cod barrier.

"Can't hear a thing," he said tensely. "What're we going to do? I don't know how long it'll take Mum and Dad to get back to us."

Peter looked troubled and uneasy at the fact that he couldn't get in touch with Arthur and that the man had yet to notice that they were stuck outside the barrier due to another barrier blocking them from entering. Briefly, Peter wondered if Arthur was responsible for it, or if he even knew about it, but shook his head the thought off as he knew that the man couldn't be more delighted with the fact that Peter will be off to boarding school for another year.

"I guess we'll just have to figure things out ourselves then," he whispered as the four looked around the station, hoping by some miracle that a solution would present itself before them.

However, all they could see was people still watching them, mainly because of Hedwig's continuing screeches and the need for animal control complaints.

"I think we'd better go and wait by the car," said Harry, much to Peter's protest about giving up and saying that he'll never let Arthur save him. Kiku only smiled at that while Harry continued. "We're attracting too much atten-"

"Harry!" said Ron, his eyes gleaming. "The car!"

The three looked at Ron in confusion. "What about it?" Harry questioned.

"We can fly the car to Hogwarts!"

Peter and Kiku's eyes widened at the words, before Peter's suddenly turned very interested. "You're car could fly?! That is so cool!" he shouted. Luckily, Hedwig's screeching was enough to drawn out some of his words.

Harry frowned. "But, Ron, I though-" he began.

"We're stuck, right? And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's a real emergency-"

Peter's eyes widened as he remembered the lessons on wizard laws Seamus and Dylan gave him. "That's right," he whispered.

"-section nineteen or something of the Restriction of Thingy-"

"Ahh! But I don't know any teleportation spells that doesn't require items for transport!" Peter ruffled his head in frustration and Kiku tried to tell him to calm down while holding Hedwig in one hand.

"Yes, but Ron, you're Mum and Dad..." said Harry, glancing over to Peter and Kiku out of the corner of his eyes, wondering what they're talking about. He and Ron pushed against the barrier again in the vain hope that it would give way. "How will they get home?"

"My family has two cars parted out front," Peter piped in. "I'm sure they could hitch a ride home and use floo powder from there."

"No need for that!" said Ron impatiently. "They don't need a car! They know how to Apparate! You know, just vanish and reappear at home! The teleportation spell Peter was talking about. Only Sixth years are taught that. My parents only bother with Floo powder and the car because we're all underage and we're not allowed to Apparate yet..."

Harry's feeling of panic turned suddenly to excitement. "Can you fly it?" he asked.

"No problem," said Ron, wheeling his trolley around to face the exit.

"Great!" said Peter, a happy and wearing an excited smile on his face at the thought of riding in a flying car for the first time. Next to him, Kiku looked a bit uneasy, but was determined to take America's advice and try out more new things to help improve his country's economy.

"C'mon, let's go," said Ron, heading toward the exit with the others following behind him. "If we hurry we'll be able to follow the Hogwarts Express."

And they marched through the crowd of curious Muggles, out of the station and onto the side road where an old Ford Anglia was parked.

Ron unlocked the cavernous trunk with a series of taps from his wand. Then he and Harry heaved their luggage in with Peter and kiku's help.

"Where are your luggage, you two?" Ron questioned as Kiku helped him with his.

"The others took it with them since Kiku and I had to run back to the car because we both forgot something," Peter replied, throwing in Harry's trunk. "It should be on the train and on it's way to Hogwarts with the others by now... hopefully."

Once loaded, Kiku and Peter got in the back, Kiku holding Hedwig, while Harry and Ron sat up front, Ron on the driver's seat.

"Check that no one's watching," said Ron, starting the ignition with another tap of his wand.

"Are you sure you can fly this?" Kiku questioned, uneasy as Harry and Peter checked the road.

Ron just nodded his head. "Truest me," he said.

"Looks okay," said Peter.

Ron nodded and pressed a tiny silver button on the dashboard. The car around them vanished- and so did they.

"I've seemed it done many times before. How hard can it be?" said Ron

Kiku's face paled over as he felt the seat vibrate underneath him. His hands unconsciously gripped tighter on Hedwig's cage while Peter looked out at the cars who's tires were still on the ground with a look of excitement clear on his face.

"Wow," said Peter.

"Let's go," said Ron, happy to hear Peter's amazement.

And the ground and the dirty buildings on either side fell away, dropping out of sight as the car rose; in seconds, the whole of London lay, smoky and glittering, below them.

"I wonder if the jerk could spot us from up here?" said Peter, searching around for Arthur in hopes of making funny faces at him and seeing his reaction. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought in his head.

Then there was a popping noise and the car, along with the boys and one snow owl in it, reappeared.

"Uh-oh," said Ron.

* * *

 **~*~At The Train Station, A Few Minutes Before Take Off~*~**

Arthur, Dylan, and Michelle waved at the departing train, all three bearing a smile on their faces, though Dylan and Michelle's seemed a little crooked while Arthur seemed a bit annoyed. But nevertheless, their hidden expressions seemed to match those of their residences first years and the two second ear boys on the train.

"Um... Arthur?" Michelle spoke up as the window with the children in it got further and further away from sight.

Arthur dropped his waving hand, his face serious a Michele and Dylan turned to him. "I know," he said, and turned back, Dylan and Michelle following after him. "Someone did something. And for a reason." Arthur sighed, remember back to that night he'd woken up from the dream of seeing Lucius Malfoy holding some type of book in his hand while in his studies, a smirk adoring his face as the light of the moon shone illuminated his form.

"Though it is troublesome," he continued tiredly, "and I wish Kiku would not have to be late for his first day of school, but I'm sure there's a good reason why he doesn't want them to go. And before you say anything, I already asked, but I can't order him to tell me something that'll cause him his life. And I refuse to pray it out of him... Though, I do hope that Peter won't do anything drastic..." And with that thought in mind, Arthur's eyes widened and he sped up to the entrance, Dylan and Michelle quickly following him through the crowd of other parents also leaving.

* * *

"It's faulty-" Ron jabbed at the Invisible Booster before both he and Harry pummeled it.

"Are you sure that's a-" Kiku began, only to close his mouth when they disappeared again and let out a breath of relief.

"Well, you know what Alfred always say," said Peter, smiling.

But then it flickered back again, and with it, Kiku's panic returned as he leaned over the seat to see what was going on- even though he'd never driven a car before, one reason for it being the fact that he was physically not of age, at least he had experience with it's manufacturing and such. Hedwig's cage was seated in the small middle seat between him and Peter, who's eyes was still out scanning the crowd- though this time his face bore a look of worry and mid panic. Then, a look of horror fell on his face.

"Uh-oh," he said, before ducking down. "They saw us. Arthur saw us. Arthur saw us!" He looked up, face full of fear. "Ron! Do something!"

Peter peaked back to the ground to find Arthur with his can out and waving it about in furry as Michelle and Dylan tried to hold him back and keep him on the ground. Peter swallowed a large lump and turned back. "Hurry!" he shouted.

"Hold on!" Ron yelled, and he slammed his foot on the accelerator; they shot straight into the low, woolly clouds and everything turned dull and foggy.

* * *

 **~*~Back on the Ground~*~**

Arthur turned back to Michelle and Dylan. "Why did you hold me back?" he questioned, furious. "I was going to cast a cloak over them to hide them, not kill them or anything."

Michelle and Dylan smiled uneasily. _'Somehow, I doubt that you'll only do that much,'_ they both thought.

"Sorry Artie," said Dylan. "I panicked." Though he refused to let go of his brother.

"Yes, sorry Arthur," said Michelle, also not moving.

Arthur looked at the two of them in silence for a moment, causing the two to shift uncomfortably and dare not meet his gaze as they silently let go of him and move away. Then, he let out a tired sigh.

"Honestly," said Arthur, closing his eyes after straightening out his tie. "What do you guys take me for? Just because I do it to Alistair, Francis, and Gilbert, does not mean that I'll do it to Peter. Besides, Kiku, Ron, and Harry are also there, and they needed to get to Hogwarts. I wasn't going to delay them... though it would be nice if they could wait for us or if I could find another way to get them there instead-"

"But that would be exposing ourselves to them, Artie," said Dylan. "And that's why I didn't want you to do anything reckless while out in the open like this."

"Do you doubt me that much?" he eyed Dylan. "If you'd remember, I've done these things before, dear brother."

"Yes," Dylan agreed. "And you were able to get away with it because that was back then, Artie. Times have changed now, things are different, improving. It'll be harder now, you know that."

Arthur glared at him for stating a fact that Arthur himself knew, but just didn't want to hear because he had acted on impose before logic caught up.

"Artie," said Dylan, his face becoming worry at his younger brother's silence and look of annoyance.

Next to him, Michelle smiled and tried to shift her giggles as she pieced together what had been going through Arthur's mind the minute he saw the children, and especially Peter, on a car up in the sky that was driven by a 12-year-old boy with no experience in driving or flying something other than a broom.

Knowing that she'd already figured him out and not about willing to admit anything, Arthur merely turned away and stocked back to the car, grumbling about how this was not what he wanted Kiku to see or experience, and how he would let Peter have it tomorrow for this, birthday or not. It would take Arthur only a few more minutes to dig into his pants pockets and realize that he doesn't have his keys with him.

* * *

 **~*~Back in the Car~*~**

"Now what?" said Harry, blinking at the solid mass of cloud pressing in on them from all sides while Kiku was still panicking, wondering if he was going to die like this again.

"Kiku, are you all right?" Peter questioned, looking at the Asian nation with concern on his face.

"No," Kiku whispered, no longer able to keep his composure at the dreaded memories overflowing his mind. "No, no, no. Please no." He gripped his head at the horrible incidents. "Let this not be like the _kamikaze_ , dear _kami_ , please no!"

" _Kamikaze_?" Peter, Harry and Ron questioned, confused as Peter reached over to try and calm him down.

Ron shook his head. "We need to see the train to know what direction to go in," he said.

"Then drip back down again- quickly-" said Harry, leaving Kiku's welfare in Peter's hands. "Peter, just focus on Kiku. Leave this to us."

Peter nodded as they dripped back beneath the clouds. Harry and Ron twisted around in their seats, squinting at the group, while Peter went back to looking at Kiku, wondering what was wrong with the man and how he could help him.

" _Kamikaze_ means 'divine wind', doesn't it?" he questioned. "Want to talk about it?"

Kiku's hands dropped and he went still.

"Kiku?" Peter questioned, leaning down to get a better look at his face. He bit his lip and wondered what he should do to snap the man out of his trance.

"I can see it!" Harry yelled, causing Peter to look up and miss the fact that Kiku's body tensed up and he flinched a bit in fright. "Right ahead- there!"

On the ground, the Hogwarts Express was streaking along like a scarlet snake.

* * *

 **~*~Onboard the Hogwarts Express, A Few Minutes Earlier~*~**

Wendy looked out the window and at the crowd gathered outside, worried. "They're not back yet," she said, turning back to the others seated in the same compartment. "I don't see them."

"Well, this could be a problem," said Edmund, sitting next to Lucy and Eustace.

"Right," said Lucy, also looking out the window. "We're about to depart."

"Do not worry, _da_?" said Ivan, smiling as the train prepare for take off. "I'm sure they'll find a way. After all, Kiku needs to come to school and Peter won't let anything stop him. If he doesn't find a different way to get there, then Big Brother will have to step in _da_."

The others nodded.

"For now," Ivan continued, leaning over Wendy. "Just smile and wave _da_. Smile and wave. We won't be seeing them until Christmas _da_."

Wendy and the others did as Ivan said. "If I'd known that they won't make it, I wouldn't have told that girl that there's no more room," she said, sad at the thought of her actions.

"It's not your fault, Wendy," said Eustace, smiling at her. "At the time, we thought Peter and Kiku would make it, so we saved those seats for them."

" _Da_ ," Ivan agreed. "Besides," he sat back down on his seat, "I'm sure Luna found a better compartment to be in- one with people she knows and have longed to see since..." he smiled. " _D_ _a_."

The other children looked at him when he said that. "What do you mean by that, Ivan?" Eustace questioned.

Ivan smiled. "You will find out, _da_?" He looked down at his hands.

"Hmm," said Wendy, looking out the window. "So her name's Luna, hah? Is she one of us?"

" _Da_." Ian smiled. "I believe she is also a first year _da_. But I don't know which house she will be in _da_... Though... She might be able to join Gryffindor, but I don't think it'll suit her very much, so she probably won't choice it _da_."

"Choice it?" Lucy questioned, piped up once the topic switched to the sorting. "So we can choice which House we want to be in?"

"No," said Edmund, smiling as he eyed Ivan with a mysterious look. "The hat does."

" _Da_ , but only after you pass a certain test _da_ ," Ivan smiled back. the glint in his eyes mirroring Edmund's.

Wendy sighed. "Mo~, you guys always do this," she said, crossed as she glared at the two second years. "Why can't you just tell us what it is already?"

"But if we did that, then it won't be fun, right?" said Edmund, directing the question at Ian.

" _Da_ ," Ivan agreed.

Wendy shook her head. "Ahh! I'm bored." She looked out the window again. "That stupid Peter. Forgetting the cards in the car and then missing the train. Now, not only do we have nothing to play with to by pass the time, but we also have to worry about how they'll get to Hogwarts!"

Ivan could only shake his head before bringing out a pack of playing cards from his coat pocket.

* * *

 **~*~Back to the Four in the Car~*~**

"It's time," Kiku whispered, his eyes gazed over as the image of planes flying over an endless mass of water and heading toward the ships sailing out on the sea passed through his mind.

Peter looked at him worriedly. "What's time, Kiku?" he questioned, somewhat afraid of finding the answer.

"Due north," said Ron, checking the compass on the dashboard.

"Death. Crash," said Kiku, still in a trance as he reached up, almost as if searching for the controller. "Yes. Destroy them. Destroy the American feet before they reach us."

Peter's eyes widened in alarm as he realized what was happening to Kiku. Peter took hold of both of Kiku's shoulders and began to shake him, causing Hedwig to start screeching again.

"Snap out of it, Kiku!" said Peter. "That happened a long time ago! It's over now! It's over! Do you hear me? Kiku! Honda Kiku!"

Luckily, Hedwig's screeching drew out his voice, and Ron and Harry- after checking back to make sure that nothing was wrong- were too busy up front to notice anything happening in the back. They then shot through the clouds and a minute later, burst into a blaze of sunlight.

That seemed to have drought some light back into Kiku's eyes.

"All we have to worry about now is airplanes," said Ron.

"Airplanes," Kiku whispered as light began fade from his eyes again.

Noticing this, Peter shook him once more with a force rivaling young America. "KIKU!" he shouted, desperate.

"Eh?" He looked at Peter's scowling face while Harry and Ron continued to laugh up in the front. Hedwig had stopped her screeching now that Peter had moved her over to his seat so that she wouldn't be a bother. "Peter-kun?"

"Are you back now?" Peter questioned, his face serious.

"Eh?"

"Are you guys all right?" Harry asked through his laughter.

"Yeah," said Peter. "We're find now. Just..." He looked back at Kiku as he changed places with Hedwig. "Minor trauma." Peter's eyes studied Kiku's face. Kiku's eyes widened in realization of what had happened to him. "Yes," Peter turned toward Harry, shocking him a little with the serious look on his face. "Just a minor trauma, that's all. But we're okay now."

Peter smiled and Harry found himself releasing a breath of relief as he turned back to the front, thinking that such a serious and dangerous look does don't belong on such a young and innocent face like Peter's.

Kiku looked out the window to clear his head while the three first years talked about how jealous Fred and Geoge were going to be once they hear this, never once thinking of how much trouble they'd be in later. Kiku had to smile at their innocence and the happy look on their faces as they continued to talk and laugh at the fun things.

"Ahh," Peter sighed, looking down sadly at the deck of cards in his hands. "And I even went all the way back to get these so we could play together on the train ride."

Kiku smiled. "Well, we can still play," he said, chuckling at Peter's hopeful look and finding it rather familiar and almost similar to not only Arthur's look, but also Alfred's as well. "There's four of us here and only one needs to drive while the other can keep a look out or play together as well. Besides, I think you still need to practice, _hai_?" He turned to the front. " _Mochiro_ (of course) Ron-kun and Harry-kun can join us two."

"Right!" said Peter. "I'm sure they've never played the games before, since it's Muggles games and the other game is all the way from Japan!"

Kiku smiled. "That, and because you're all underage."

And so, they started playing while Ron complained about having to drive- to which Kiku offered to switch with him, but Ron was too scared to do so. Occasionally, they checked to make sure that the train was still near, and, out of ceriousity, asked Kiku why he adds -kun in their name, causing Kiku to go into a brief explanation of the Asian language and customs.

They made regular checks on the train as they flew farther and farther north, each dip beneath the clouds showing them a different view. London was soon far behind them, replaced by a great city alive with cars like multicolored ants, villages with tiny toy churches.

Several hours passed with the kinds playing cards, looking at the interesting sights and sceneries, sharing snacks and listening to Kiku's folklore stories and talks of the Japanese culture, which Harry and Ron took to note that Kiku gave off an air of quite maturity about him, later and the children were bored. Peter had already fallen asleep on Kiku's shoulder while the Japanese continued to sit in a straight back position and look out the window, hands on his lap as though trying to make himself seem small and unnoticeable.

"Can't be much further, can it?" croaked Ron, hours later still, as the sun started to sink into their floor of cloud, staining it a deep pink. Kiku was impressed with Ron's ability to drive this long all by himself, and wondered how'd he'd fair in the real world's ground traffic, or even flying an actual plane. "Ready for another check on the train?"

It was still right below them, winding its way past a snowcapped mountain. It was much darker beneath the canopy of clouds and, having gotten used to the time zone in London, Kiku estimated that it was probably around 6 or 7 in the evening by now.

Ron put his foot on the accelerator and drove them upward again, but as he did so, the engine began to whine and start Kiku, who immediately looked up front with a worried look mixe with horror as flashes of the scenes from World War II entered his mind once more.

The three exchanged nerves glances as Peter began to wake from the sound and rub his sleepy eye.

"What's going on?" he questioned sleepily. "Are we there yet?" He looked around and the engine whined again, causing him to become wide awake. "Oh no."

"It's probably just tired," said Ron. "It's never been this far before..."

"...I think we should land," said Kiku, wondering if the gas was low. "We might run out of fuel soon..."

"I agree with Kiku," said Peter, looking out the window nervously and wondering if he could cast that strong of a levitation spell should they start to fall.

Ron looked down at the gas panel and noticed that, indeed, they were running out of fuel. Looking back up again, his eyes held a look of determination as he drove on, ignoring the dread building in his stomached and the growing whining of the engine as the sky became steadily darker. Stars were now blooming in the sky as the windshield wipers waved about freely in front of them.

"I think it's trying to tell us something!" Peter shouted. "We should really go down, Ron!"

"No!" said Ron. "We're almost there! It can hold!" Then, he patted the dashboard nervously. "Not far now."

Next to him, a worried Harry looked out front while Peter and kiku looked to the side and tried to keep calm, Peter placing one hand on Kiku to assured him that they will not crash like the Kamikazes.

A little while later, they flew back down beneath the clouds again ad had to squint through the darkness for the train and their landmark.

"There!" Harry shouted, starting everyone on board. "Straight ahead!"

Silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff over the lake, stood the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle. Kiku looked ahead to get a first look at the castle and his eyes widened by it's size and beauty. However, they didn't get to bath in the feeling for long, as the car decided them to shudder and lost speed. Kiku's face paled over.

"On come," Ron said cajolingly, giving the steering wheel a little shake, "nearly there, come on-"

The engine groaned. Narrow jets of steam were issuing from under the hood. Harry gripped his seat tightly as they flew toward the lake. Kiku, on the other hand, paled over and took to straightening up to brace fro impact, knowing what came next- or at least expected it from his experience in World War II, while Peter squeezed his hand for comfort and reassurance.

"I wonder if this is how I'll experience my first death," the blond whispered and Kiku turned to him, as when he is tense, his senses tends to heighten.

Peter, feeling eyes on him, turned to Kiku and noticed his wide eyes and smiled that familiar, reassuring and kind smile of Arthur's back at him. "Don't worry," he said, louder this time so everyone could hear in their near nervous, some of them for the first time, breakdown state. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

The car gave a nasty wobble as they neared the smooth, black, glassy surface of he water. Ron's knuckle was as white on the stearing wheel as Kiku's face had become as the car let out another wobble.

"Maybe landing on water is safer?" Peter voiced his opinion, staring down at the surface of the lake with worry and consideration.

"No," said Ron. "We can make it." There was no way he was going to swim in the Black Late this late at night and so far north on the first on September. "Come on."

They were over the lake- the castle was right ahead as relief came flooding in only to be followed by fear and worry at the thought of landing on the ground, or worse, cashing on the ground.

Then their stomach dropped completely when there was a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine died completely.

* * *

The train finally arrived at the station and everyone got out. The group of first and second years were then separated as Hargid came and called for the first years over to him. After one final worried glance at each other, they parted, the first years going with Hagrid while the second years followed the other returning students to the horse drawn carriages waiting for them.

Seeing their carriage, Edmund froze while Ivan smiled.

"What is that?" he questioned, blinking at the skeleton horses.

"I don't know _da_ ," said Ivan. "But they look nice, _da._ "

"Are they safe?" Edmund wondered, getting on the carriage after Ivan.

"I'm sure they are fine _da_ ," said Ivan, sitting down while Edmund continued to look at the strange, otherworldly horse. "But if you want, you can ask Big Brother about it later, _d_ a?"

Edmund nodded and turned his head back to look at the two in front of him. One of them was a brown haired teen wearing an annoyed expression on his face while the female next to him had black hair and an emotionless look on her face. Both of them looked to be in their fourth of fifth year and neither one of them looked interested at the two second years sitting in front of them.

" _Privet_ ," said Ivan.

"Hello," Edmund greeted.

"You two have de-aged a bit _da_?" said Ivan, causing Edmund's eyes to widen as he looked at him along with the other two.

"A member of the Heavenly Gardian and another belonging to the Black Cross," the carriage started moving as Edmund absorbed the new information Ivan was feeding them. "Are you here because of Harry Potter or your master? And you," Ivan turned to the black haired female, "for your little brother prophase? Though I know you don't really care for him considering he's a demon and you're an angel," he turned back to looking in between the two. "Or are you here for Kiku Honda? Prophase even... your parents?" There eyes widened at that and Ivan smiled, ceasing his interrogation now that he knew the answer.

The rest of the wide was done in silence as neither one of the older children seemed to want to talk and Ian was content with just watching the horses and the sceneries pass by. Occasionally, he and Edmund talked, but that was about as much noise coming from their carriage through. Finally, they disembarked and all four walked to the Slytherin table.

* * *

"Uh-oh," said Ron, into the silent.

The nose of the car dropped. They were falling, gathering speed, heading straight for the solid castle wall.

"Watch out!" Kiku shouted, eyes wide as he reached over with the intention of pulling the wheel up even though this, he realized later, was not a plane. "Pull up!"

"Pull up?" Ron questioned, panicked as he fought to keep the wheel down and in his control. "How?"

"We're going to crash!" Peter panicked and, at those words, Kiku froze, giving back control to Ron. "Turn the wheel. Turn the wheel!"

Ron swung the steering wheel around; the missed the dark stone wall by inches as the car turned in a grea arc, soaring over the dark greenhouse, then the vegetable patch, and then out over the back lawns.

"We're loosing attitude! We're going to crash, we're going to crash!" Peter yelled, shaking Kiku by the collar of his shirt. "Kiku, what do we do? What do we do?!"

Peter's panic and consistant shakings brought Kiku back to the real world and made them remember the different situation they were in.

"I-" he said, eyes still a bit haze over.

Ron let go of the steering wheel completely by then, causing Peter to scream, letting go of Kiku, leaned over to take control of it, and and pulled his wand out of his pocket-

"STOP! STOP!" Harry yelled, whacking the dashboard and the windshield, but thy were still plummeting, the ground flying up toward them.

"Ron, hit the break!" Peter shouted, eyes on the road.

"NO!" Kiku yelled, causing Ron to pause in his action. "Don't hit the break! It'll increase damage! Accelerate!"

"Are you crazy?" Ron shouted back.

"Just do as he says!" Peter ordered and Ron, throwing caution on the wind, did just that just a few minutes before they landed.

"Now decelerate!" Kiku ordered.

"What?" Ron shouted back, confused.

"RON!" said Peter, taking his eyes of the road for just a moment.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Harry bellowed, lunging for the steering wheel, but at the speed they were going, it was too late.

CRUNCH.

With an earsplitting bang of metal on wood, they hit the thick tree trunk and dropped to the ground with a heavy jolt. Steam was billowing from under the crumpled hood; Hedwig was shrieking in terror in between Peter and Kiku; Peter had his face pressed up against Kiku's chest and Kiku had his back against the side door while half falling off the seat with his shoulders pressed on the back of Ron's seat; a golf-ball-sized lump was throbbing on Harry's head where he had hit the windshield; and to his right, Ron let out a low, despairing groan.

"Are you okay?" Harry said urgently to Ron, before looking back to fin Kiku sitting up and holding Peter's shoulder while the boy held his broken and bleeding nose.

"Ow," said Peter, tears forming in his eyes as his hands tried to keep the blood from dropping.

"It's okay, Peter-kun," Kiku smiled, trying to assure him. "Just position your face upward to let the blood flow back it."

Peter nodded and did as he was told.

"My wand," said Ron, in a shaky voice. "Look at my wand —"

Kiku moved Peter back to his seat and the two looked at Ron's wand. It had snapped, almost in two; the tip was dangling limply, held on by a few splinters. Harry and Peter opened their mouths to say something, but they never even got started. At that very moment, something hit their side of the car with the force of a charging bull, sending Harry lurching sideways into Ron and Peter back into Kiku's awaiting arms- and spilling his blood all over Kiku's shirt, just as an equally heavy blow hit the roof.

* * *

Wendy, Lucy, and Eustace followed Hagrid to the boat and sat on one together with Ginny as they glided pass the lake toward the enormous castle looming before them. Just like Peter and the others during their first year, they encountered the ghosts, which Wendy didn't seem all that impressed or scared about, before they formed a line and followed the others in.

As much as she admired the ceiling, Wendy had to glance around and wondered if Peter and the others had made it here yet. Her worry only increased when she found no sigh of her twin or their Asian house guest.

* * *

"What's happen — ?" Ron gasped, staring through the windshield, and Harry looked around just in time to see a branch as thick as a python smash into it.

"Oh my-" said Kiku, his eyes widening.

"Ahh!" cried Peter. "The blood won't stop! Bloody Hell!"

"Peter-kun!"

The tree they had hit was attacking them. Its trunk was bent almost double, and its gnarled boughs were pummeling every inch of the car it could reach.

"Aaargh!" said Ron as another twisted limb punched a large dent into his door.

Kiku grabbed hold of Peter's head and ducked down low to cover them before Peter could utter out another cussed word Kiku was sure he'd learnt from Arthur.

"We have to get out of here!" he shouted, still holding onto the top of Peter's head and covering the child.

"How?" Harry yelled back.

The windshield was now trembling under a hail of blows from knuckle-like twigs and a branch as thick as a battering ram was pounding furiously on the roof, which seemed to be caving —

"Run for it!" Ron shouted, throwing his full weight against his door, but next second he had been knocked backward into Harry's lap by a vicious uppercut from another branch. "We're done for!" he moaned as the ceiling sagged, but suddenly the floor of the car was vibrating — the engine had restarted.

"Reverse!" Harry and Kiku yelled, and the car shot backward; the tree was still trying to hit them; they could hear its roots creaking as it almost ripped itself up, lashing out at them as they sped out of reach.

"That," panted Ron, "was close. Well done, car —"

The car, however, had reached the end of its tether. With three sharp clunks, the doors flew open and Harry's and Ron's seats threw them out while Kiku just simply picked Peter up bridal style and excited the angry car, somewhat dazed at the fact that it was alive. He walked over to Harry and Ron, both were sprawled on the damp ground, and watched in half amusement as the car ejected Ron and Harry's luggage from the truck and having them land in front of him with a loud thud.

Kiku, noticing Peter's gaze and that Ron and Harry were now standing along side him, let Peter down.

Hedwig's cage flew through the air and burst open; she rose out of it with an angry screech and sped off toward the castle without a backward look. Then, dented, scratched, and steaming, the car rumbled off into the darkness, its rear lights blazing angrily.

"Come back!" Ron yelled after it, brandishing his broken wand. "Dad'll kill me!"

At those words, Kiku sweet dropped and glanced down to the oblivious Peter who was holding his broken nose while the car disappeared from view with one last snort from its exhaust.

"Can you believe our luck?" said Ron miserably, bending down to pick up Scabbers. "Of all the trees we could've hit, we had to get one that hits back." He glanced over his shoulder at the ancient tree, which was still flailing its branches threateningly.

"Amusing," said Peter, bitterly as he took out a handkerchief. "My first broken nose. And to think-" He looked to Ron. "So the car was animated, hah? I didn't know you could do that."

"Anime-ed?" Kiku questioned, his head turned sideways.

"Bringing objects to life," Peter explained. "You'll learn about it in Transfiguration, one of the core classes."

"Come on," said Harry wearily, "we'd better get up to the school. . . ."

It wasn't at all the triumphant arrival they had pictured. Stiff, cold, and bruised, Ron and Harry seized the ends of their trunks and began dragging them up the grassy slope, toward the great oak front doors.

"I think the feast's already started," said Ron, dropping his trunk at the foot of the front steps and crossing quietly to look through a brightly lit window. "Hey — Guys— come and look — it's the Sorting!"

Peter and Harry hurried over and, together, they peered in at the Great Hall. Innumerable candles were hovering in midair over four long, crowded tables, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle. Overhead, the bewitched ceiling, which always mirrored the sky outside, sparkled with stars. Through the forest of pointed black Hogwarts hats, there was a long line of scared-looking first years filing into the Hall. Ginny was among them, easily visible because of her vivid Weasley hair.

Peter's eyes widened upon seeing his sister's distressed and worried form as she looked about the room. "Oh no," he whispered, his body shooting right up before his eyes could make contact with Wendy's. "Kiku'll miss his sorting at this rate!" And he tried to open the door, but was suddenly stopped by an eerily familiar, cold voice from right behind them.

"Good evening, gentlemen," said Snape, who found Kiku's wand being pointed at his neck. "Might I say, this is rather interesting." He stared down at the wand before looking to Kiku's sharp, cold eyes and emotionless face. "What do you think you are doing, boy? Threatening me?"

Kiku's eyes widened as emotions returned to him while Peter came to stand in front of him. "Professor," he said, causing Kiku to put his wand down at the realization.

"Gomanasia!" he bowed in apology, his heart beating fast and loudly inside of his body as he kept repeating the words over and over again.

"Professor," Harry spoke up as he and Ron also came to Kiku's defense. "It's not what you think. Kiku's a first year, he doesn't know-"

"So that gave him the right to do that to me?" Snape questioned.

"He's a foreigner. From Japan," said Peter. "Surely you won't want to start anything, now would you professor?"

"Ahh," said Snape, his eyes showing realization. "So he's one of the foreign exchanged students, is he?"

"Very well than," said Snape. "I will let you off. Go on in." He waved his hand and the door opened for Kiku to enter. Peter and the others smiled and tried to follow him, but Snape stopped them by closing the door. "I said that I will pardon him. Not you three." The three Gryffindors looked at each other and grumped. "Now, care to tell me why you didn't arrive on the school train?"

* * *

Kiku entered the room and heard the door shut behind him. He sighed. He expected this and walked up to join the group of first years at the front of the room, all the while hoping that Peter, Ron, and Harry would be okay.

* * *

"Ah, Kiku's here," said Ivan, looking at the boy now silently joining the crowd.

Confused, Edmund turned to where Ivan was looking and found that, indeed, Kiku was there and was now making his way towards Wendy, Lucy, and Eustace.

"How-?" he questioned, shocked that no one noticed Kiku's presence before now.

* * *

Kiku came to a stop beside Wendy while a bespectacled witch with her hair in a tight bun was placing an old, patched, frayed, and dirty aged old hat on a stool before the newcomers.

"Is that the sorting hat?" he questioned, startling Wendy.

"Kiku!" she said, turning to him. "You're here." She looked around and landed her gaze at the Gryffindor table. "Where's Peter?"

"What happened?" Eustace questioned.

"Are you okay?" asked Lucy, just as worried as Wendy.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," Kiku replied, before all attention went to the front of the room the minute Prodessor McGonagall cleared her throat and read the first name on her list.

A few of the A last names went by and they were now in the B's when-

"Black, Leo!"

Heads turned and the Headmaster even rose up to watch as a strikingly posed boy with beautiful blond hair and blue eyes walked up to the stool, a causal frown on his face.

* * *

Draco's eyes widened as he watched the bearer of the name walk up. While other people saw a boy of 11 years of age, Draco saw a woman dressed with white, the same woman he had seen die in his dreams. But the minute he stood up and was tagged down by Blaise, Draco realized that what he saw was not the woman, but someone who bore her traits.

"A Black, can you believe it?!" said Blaise.

"Is he a relative of yours, Draco?" Pansy questioned as Draco sat down, still a bit shell shocked.

"Considering his mother was a Black," Theodore spoke up, "they have to be related somehow."

Draco half listened to the on going conversation, half lost in his thoughts and mostly focused on the mysterious boy named Leo Black and his behavior.

* * *

Over on the other side, a little ways away from the group, Edmund eyed Ivan's beaming smile with a bit of unease.

* * *

Draco's eyes were not the only one to widened upon seeing the boy, but Kiku's did as well.

"Leo," he whispered, remembering back to Arthur's words spoken that time back in Japan, and of the familiar feeling he sensed from the boy, no matter how suppressed and little it was, it was still there. That dark aura from all those nights ago.

* * *

Leo sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head and it instantly came to life.

 _"Hmm,"_ mused the hat, and Leo continued to stare out into the crowd with an uninterested look on his face, not one bit fazed. _"Though it is true that you are very clever, wise and knowledgeable, even without the memories of years long past... And quite perspective too. However, I would think that with your cunningness, ambitious, and sometimes more then questionable ways of getting things done- through either uses of will, verbal, or less, yet still effective, physical threats and forces, I would think that Slytherin-"_

 _"No,"_ Leo interrupted, his head lifted up and his eyes set on Luna's form in determination. And for her part, Luna met Leo's blue eyes with her own identical shades and smiled warmly at him.

 _"I see... Very well then,"_ the hat gave in. " **RAVENCLAW**!" And Leo waked off to the Ravenclaw table and took a seat, making sure to leave a spot next to him open and keep a distance between himself and the black haired girl with her hungry eyes set on him.

* * *

In the crowd of first years, a boy with black hair and eyes sulked while another seated at the Slytherin table, next to Edmund, tisked in annoyance.

And for his part, Draco's eyes widened before it turned into a cold glare as he unconsciously whispered, "You little twit."

"Hmm, what was that, Draco?" Pansy questioned.

Draco gave a startled look and replied. "Nothing."

Blaise smiled. "I agree with you on that one, Draco," he said. "A Ravenclaw, of all thing! And to think, he's a Black."

"He is just like Sirius Black than, don't you think?" Theodore questioned, looking at Draco.

"Sirius Black?" Edmund questioned, and Ivan shrugged.

"Ask Big Brother," he said in return, and they went back to watching the sorting.

* * *

More names were called and First years were sorted, one of whom was Astoria Greengrass, the younger sister of Daphne Greengrass who came to sit in between her older sister and Theodore, who made room for her.

"Honda, Kiku!"

Kiku straightened up walked toward the stool with a military stroll and an air of a trained solider about him. Once seated, the hat was placed on his head.

 _"Another personification?"_ the hat spoke up, causing Kiku to jump up a bit in his seat and gripped both hands on the stool. _"My, you have certainly come a long way, haven't you? But I suppose this is best... Now then, let's see where we can place you, shall we? Hmm.. you're quite old and wise. Yes, very clam and composed now... Though there is times you've been... less than nice, but... That was not truly you, but the nation and the will of it's people influencing you. Yes, Honda Kiku, I believe that the only place fit for you is_ **RAVENCLAW!"**

McGonagall removed the hat from Kiku's head and he headed to the Ravenclaw table, where Leo casually and nonchalantly made room for him and he thanked the boy who continued to watch him.

"Kirkland, Wendy!"

Kiku, from his place next to Leo, saw Wendy go rigid as she made her way to the stool with nervousness.

 _"Another one, hah?"_ the hat questioned, startling Wendy a bit. _"Quite a few of you here this year too, hah? What is England_ thinking?" Wendy gasped in shock and covered her mouth with both her hands. _"_ Do _not worry so, little one. I will not say anything more than do my job. Now, where to put you... Humm... Better be_ **GRYFFINDOR**!"

Wendy smiled and headed over to the Gryffindor table where the older Weaselies, minus Ron, waited to greet and congratulate her.

"Welcome, welcome!" said Sir Nicholas. "Another Kirkland, to think!"

Wendy smiled. "Good'aye Sir," she greeted back, causing Sir Nicholas to freeze at her replie. "Sorry, but I was raised in Australia for most of my life, so my accent's a bit different from Peter's and our parents."

Sir Nicholas smiled. "I see."

* * *

"Lovegood, Luna!"

The minute he felt her warm presence ascend toward the stool, Draco was caught. He watched as she carefully and gracefully walked up to the stool and took a sit only to be declared a Ravenclaw and went to sit down next to Leo Black.

"Nott, Simon!"

* * *

Theodore's face came up and he watched the smiling, black haired boy walk up to the stool and had the hat place don his head.

"Nott, I didn't know you have a younger brother," said Blaise.

"I don't," Theodore replied as he continued to stare at the boy.

"Oh... then a distant relative?"

"No," he and Astoria both answered at the same time, before looking at each other in confusion.

* * *

 _"Hmm,"_ repeated the hat. _"Even though you are cheerful, you are also very dismissive. There's so many things you hind behind your smile."_ Simon's eyes suddenly turned into one that looked serpent-like orange under the shadow of the hat. Both Draco, and Theodore's eyes narrowed while Leo glared and caused Simon's eyes to revert back to it's normal shade. _"Yet... You've also put your friends before you and have shown companion and concern for others once before... However,_ _despite all the, the best house for you is still, after all,_ **SLYTHERIN**!"

Simon smiled and walked over to the Slytherin table after sending Leo a sad smile. He ended up sitting next to the annoyed brunette next to Edmund and snared at him like an animal.

"Pevensie, Lucy!"

Edmund looked away from watching Simon and the other boy bickering with each other over Leo and not wanting to be in each other's company had they not been forced to, and turned to watch Lucy's sorting. He smiled and clapped his hand when she was placed in Gryffindor.

"I always knew she would wind up there, if not Hufflepuff," he commented.

"Look at that, Pevensie, your sister's a Gryffin-dork," Draco mocked.

Edmund sent him a deadly glare. "Shut it, Malfoy," he snapped.

"Oh, protective, are we?" Draco eye smiled as though he knows something interesting.

Edmund huffed and turned away, annoyed at the knowing look on Draco's face. "What does he know?" he whispered.

Ivan giggled next to him. "More than you think he does, little Edmund," he said. "More than you think he does. And more than you've experienced here and in Narnia." His eyes saddened over. "So much more."

Next to Edmund, Simon and the other boy grew quite before looking at each other, then back at Leo and Luna, Simon bearing a sad look on his face. But upon sensing two pairs of eyes on him, Simon turned around and smiled back at Astoria, who turned away with a blush, and Theodore, who met his gaze before Simon broke it as if in avoidance of Theodore's calculating eyes.

Eustace was also placed in Gryffindor and went to seat next to Lucy after nodding back to Edmund in assurance that he'll look out for her.

Once everyone was sorted, McGonagall quickly rolled up the parchment, took the hat to the Headmaster, and quickly excited the room, Kiku, Edmund, and Ivan watching her out of the corner of their eyes while Draco bragged about how Harry, Ron, and Peter weren't present at the feast.

After the Headmaster's announcement, which consisted of warning students off the Forbidden Forest and about the two new transfer students from Drumstring, Talia Nott and Nathan Zabini- to the shock of Theodore and Blaise, who wondered if his mother had been keeping secrets from him or if the boy was even related to him- the girl at the Ravenclaw table and the boy next to Edmund, both of whom where the people Ivan had identify on the carriage they shared together. The two students were fourth years and had transferred for unknown reasons, but every Slytherins wanted to get to know them and questioned them about their previous school, but found that nether were very talkative or understanding people, so they backed off and began to talk amongst themselves.

Kiku continued to stare at Leo, wondering if he is who Kiku thought he is while at the same time, watching Leo's interacts with Luna, who talked about strange things and seemed even stranger than England.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Wendy and the others began to hear rumors of what happened before the four girls- Wendy, Lucy, Ginny, and Hermione- and Eustace made their way over to the Ravenclaw table and demand answers from Kiku.

"A flying car," said Wendy, gapping in disbelief. "I wonder if that'll be better than cramping in an airplane?"

"No," Kiku quickly answered, his face serious and void of emotion as he thought back at the memory. "No it will not."

"The Whopping Willow! Of all things!" said Hermione as she headed back to the Gryffindor table just as the naive looking Luna offered them cupcakes.

After the songs, fest, and explanation, the children were sent off to bed.

* * *

 **My longest chapter for this story so far!**

 **PLEASE write a REVIEW! I need emotional support with all this rain I'm getting here.**


End file.
